I am in Love with my Best Friend
by kkimberly49
Summary: The background of this story is taken from the movie "Brown Sugar" which I do not own nor do I own Scandal. What happens when someone stops Fitz from getting married? What does the future hold. T for now. I will change to M down the road
1. Feelings Hurt

**A/N-So I was watching the movie "Brown Sugar the other day when this story line came to me. For those of you who have never seen the movie Sanaa Lathan & Taye Diggs. They were best friends. Sanaa came back to run a magazine. Her best friend is about to get married. The night before his wedding they end of kissing and having sex. He goes through with the wedding, but the marriage doesn't last long. He realizes that he has feelings her, but there were some road blocks in the way before they get together.**

I guess they are right. There had been some tough times, but overall she couldn't complain. Time flies when you are having fun. Olivia was sitting there thinking about the last 15 years. She was sitting there about to witness her best friend get married.

She was in love with him. The moment they met in college everything shifted for her. She wanted him, but she wanted their friendship more for awhile.

**Flashback**

Olivia's dad had walked out on them when she was in her junior year of high school. Her mom fell into a deep depression. She became an adult over night. She was going to school, working in the evenings, and taking care of her younger sister and brother.

Eventually her mother came around but the damage was done to their relationship. Olivia resented her mother. Olivia wanted to be as far away from her as she could be.

Olivia's sophomore year of college she met Fitzgerald Grant when she accidentally ran into him rushing to class. They ended up being the same class that semester. They formed a friendship that remained strong for some time.

Fitz introduced her to his friends and college life became fun for her. Abby, Stephen, Huck, and Harrison. She enjoyed acting her age while getting a degree.

Five years ago that all change. They had all went their separate ways for the summer after they finished their undergraduate work.

Fitz & Olivia would both be attending Harvard for law school. During the summer Fitz started dating Melody Francis. When they started school Fitz never shared that piece of information. She had finally worked up the courage to tell him that she had feelings for him.

Every Wednesday they would have dinner together. Sometimes they went out and other times one or the other cook. That night they were at Fitz's apartment. After she had a glass of wine she worked up the courage to share how she felt with Fitz.

When she was done she looked at Fitz who was stunned to say the least. Before he could say anything the doorbell rang. He answered it and a tall brunette woman who had on too much make-up walked in the apartment. It was clear that she felt that she was better than everyone.

She turned around and said, _"Is that her?"_

Olivia scoffed, _"Excuse me, who are you?"_

Mellie smirked,_ "I'm his fiancée!"_

Olivia was stunned. She tried to hold back the tears, but it was a losing battle. She put herself out there and lost. She grabbed her things and left the apartment. Fitz tried to talk to Olivia, but she wouldn't have it. She cut off all communication with Fitz.

It remained that way until Fitz showed up at her doorstep six months ago demanding that they talk.

She let him in the door. Fitz sat down and tried to make small talk with Olivia, but it was clear time had not healed her wounds.

Fitz sadly said, _"Olivia, I am really sorry. I should have told you I was dating. We were not engaged. She told you that to get to you. I would have chosen you if you would have given me the chance."_

Olivia looked at him, _"That's bullshit and you know it, because if you wanted me you would have broken up with her. I never left Harvard. The fact of the matter is that you don't want to make your daddy mad. Although he doesn't give a shit about you personally you still try to make him proud. Well Fitz newsflash I am a grown ass woman. I don't have time for games. So go back to the Ice Queen and the Devil on Earth and pretend we never met."_

Fitz was mad now, _"You can't just pretend that we never met. That we meant nothing to each other. That is selfish and below the belt and designed to drive me away again, and I won't do it."_

Olivia got emotional, _"Fitz, don't do this to me. It is selfish of you to come in here and ask me to support you after you stomped on my emotions. Fine, I'll concede that we had a wonderful friendship. However Mellie has made it clear that you can only have one woman in your life and that is her so go be happy, have some babies, get some normal. I wish you all the best."_

Olivia went and opened up the door. Fitz reluctantly got up. When he got to the door he said, _"This isn't over. We will never be over."_

Olivia looked up and whispered, _"We never got started."_

**Present Day**

Fitz had spent the last six months trying to build their friendship again. Olivia tried but the pain of not being with the man she loved was eating away at her emotionally.

Olivia decided that she would attend the wedding after he continued to beg her. It would be the last time they would purposely be in the same room.

She had lived in Washington D.C. all her life. Too much bad had taken place. She needed a fresh start. She had packed up her apartment, and put everything in storage. She was moving to New York. She had no plans.

**Flashback**

Olivia's mom was diagnosed with Stage Four Liver Cancer. They gave her at most a year to live. Olivia let the past go. She took some time off from school and took care of her mom. Unfortunately her mom only lived for six months, but it was the best six months of her life with her mom since she was little.

Maya apologized to her daughter for all the pain that she caused her. She reminded Olivia how strong she was. They were moments that they enjoyed. Maya died with her children in the bed with her.

Olivia would find out that her mother didn't want a funeral. She requested to be cremated. Between a trust fund from Maya's father and the crisis management firm that she owned for several years she had left the children almost ten million dollars.

Jayden and Jasmine were twins and were now 18 years old. Olivia gave them access to a million dollars each now, and the rest she would put her. The twins were headed to Stanford and UNC-Chapel Hill to college. They promised to keep in touch as they went on with their lives.

**Present**

Olivia would never forget the look on Fitz's face when she told him she was leaving D.C. the night before. She wouldn't tell him where she was moving to.

She had agreed to attend the ceremony, but she was not going to the reception pretending that she was happy.

Fitz leaned down and kissed her with all the passion that he could muster. He needed to know if he mind was playing tricks on him or if he really had genuine feelings for Olivia.

The kiss said it all. One thing led to another and they ended up making love. They should be together, but it was too late now to correct the mistake that he made. He was going to lose the best thing that ever happened to him.

As the wedding party made their way down the aisle Abby kept saying, _"So you are going to let that trick steal your man?"_

Olivia smirked, _"He is not my man. It was a one-night stand."_

Abby whispered, _"You are an idiot. You know it was more than that. For once stand-up for yourself. Fight for you. You are quick to take on other's battles, but not your own."_

Olivia just shook her head. She looked up and Fitz was staring at her. They eyes connected and she was looking at the man that she loved with all of her being, but there was nothing that could be done.

She didn't realize she was in a zone until Abby told her to stand and she realized that Mellie was walking down the aisle.

Mellie was a beautiful bride but she noticed there was no warmth in her eyes. She wasn't in love with Fitz. She was in love with his name and his money.

The pastor got to the point in the ceremony that ask if there was anyone that would object to the joining of this couple.

There was silence and the pastor was about to continue until someone said, _"I object"_

Gasps filled the cathedral.

Abby laughed when she heard the person object. She pulled out her phone to record and said, _"Shit is about to go down."_

**A/N-Who objected and what is going to happen? Find out...**


	2. I Object

**A/N-I decided that I would not keep you in suspense. Here is the second chapter. Find out who objected.**

Fitz knew it was a mistake to marry Mellie. He honestly didn't even like her. Love was out of the question and no time was going to change that. When the pastor asked if there was anyone who objected he was really considering objecting to his own marriage, but he never got the chance. He looked up to see who it was.

The more she sat there the more the hate she had for Fitz went out the door. She didn't hate him at all. She tried. Hoping that it would allow her to get over him, but it hadn't work. Her mom told her not to give up on him so easily before she died. If she truly loved him like she said she did she should fight for him. Abby told her to fight for him. She had no fear of Big Jerry. Her mom had left her a priceless gift. A storage unit that had kill folders on the rich and famous as well as many politicians.

Olivia looked at Abby. She looked at Fitz who was freaking out. She could tell that he was trying to figure a way out of this. As she was about to stand up and object she heard someone else object. She was confused because the voice sounded so close.

As everyone gasped and talked amongst themselves she seen Big Jerry stand up and look to see who objected. He was pissed to see it was his deceased wife's oldest sister Karen. Jerry had kept Fitz from his wife's family. They hated him and he couldn't allow them to influence Fitz.

Jerry yelled forgetting where he was, _"You stupid bitch. I didn't invite you here. This is the reason why. I can't believe that you have the audacity to try to ruin my son's day."_

Jerry demanded that security take her away. Olivia looked up and noticed that Fitz was not taking the opportunity to get out of the wedding. It was what she needed to see. He had made a choice.

Olivia gathered her things and told Abby to come on. As they were leaving Fitz seen her about to leave. He made his decision.

_"Do you still love me? Do you desire to still have a life with me as more than friends?"_

Olivia stopped and looked at him. She was now standing at the end of the aisle.

Mellie was pissed now, _"Have you lost your mind? We are minutes from being married, and you are asking your whore friend if she wants a life with you. Suck it up. Your aunt has no say over us getting married."_

Olivia took crap from no one. If Mellie thought she could embarrass her in front of hundreds of people then she had another thought coming.

Olivia smirked, _"You call me a whore. I am a woman who has slept with three men in total. You however have slept with so many men that you stopped counting. Be careful of what you say to me. You will end up burnt."_

Mellie laughed, _"Really says the poor black girl hovering around to be with the rich white man who can take care of you in ways you could only dream about."_

Olivia looked at Abby. Abby grinned. Abby knew as Kevin Hart says, "**It's about to go down" **She was recording this for her personal entertainment.

Olivia walked up. Security stepped in front of her. Don't let her 5'2' 110 pound body fool you.

Olivia looked at the security guard that stood in front of her and snarled,_ "I'm going to give you five seconds to move before I knee you in the balls. My friend and I are packing so I would leave us alone if I were you. You might be scared of Jerry, but his mouth or him doesn't scare me."_

Abby tapped her purse and smiled to show them they were serious. The guard decided to stay out of this.

Olivia made her way up to Mellie, _"You are funny by the way. It is great to finally see your true colors. The real Mellie. The interesting thing about times now is that racists have to hide who they are. It is no longer socially acceptable to hate people because of the color of their skin. What is even more funny is that you describe me wanting Fitz so he can take care of me. While I am not as rich as he is, newsflash dummy I am a millionaire as well. You just described yourself. Look at the bright side. You may not be able to marry Fitz and use him to make a name for yourself, but since you are sleeping with his dad he might still give you a couple million for getting with Fitz. Please don't embarrass yourself and deny it because there are so many people here that would love for me to spill all your tea instead of some of your tea."_

Mellie was beside herself. Everyone looked at her and Jerry. It was clear that Olivia was telling the truth.

Olivia turned to Fitz. He reached out for her hand and moved her in front of him. Fitz caressed her face, _"What do you want?"_

Tears began to fall down her face. There was no way she was leaving without him. She composed herself, "You_ I want you. I want a life with you, but I can't stay here. I need a change."_

Fitz nodded, _"So do I so we leave together."_

Fitz seen her coming. Abby also saw it and called Olivia's name but it was too late. Mellie had grabbed Olivia's hair and pulled her down and hit her in the face.

Olivia recovered quickly. She moved as Mellie tried to hit her again. She punched Mellie in the stomach and flipped them over. Olivia began to put an ass whopping on Mellie that many had never seen.

It took both Abby and Fitz to get Olivia off of Mellie. Abby laughed. Mellie was going to feel that pain for a minute.

Abby looked at Mellie, _"People always under estimate the little ones when they actually carry the bigger punch. Guess that is another thing you got schooled on today."_

Someone had call the police. As they helped Olivia up and were checking out her eye that was bruised the police came in. Mellie & Jerry tried to have the police arrest Olivia for assault.

The problem with that is when you have 400 witnesses and only two willing to lie for you it become a problem. Mellie started it. She hit Olivia first.

Mellie was so caught up in her feelings that she forgot the media was everywhere to catch the couple as they left the cathedral. When the police were called it only increased their curiosity. One way or another it was going to get out what happened.

Fitz took Olivia's hand and pushed her behind him. He walked up to Mellie. His dad tried to say something.

Fitz snarled, _"Move aside dad. I don't care about going to jail for beating your ass. I will make the Jerry Springer show look like a children's show by the time I am done."_

Everyone was startled. No one not even Olivia had seen Fitz this mad. While Olivia knew he would never hurt her seeing him this mad was a little scary, but sexy.

Jerry moved aside. Fitz walked up to Mellie who was definitely afraid.

Fitz laughed, _"I'm not my dad. I don't put my hands on a woman even in anger. Since you are the type of person that doesn't get hints I want to be clear in front of 400 people. We are not getting married. We are done. I never want to see you again. Make no mistake that Aunt Karen might have been the one to object first, but I had no intention of going through with this wedding. Although I have no problem allowing her to ruin you I'll give you this free piece of advice. That woman back there that you made an enemy of is Maya Pope's oldest daughter. I'm sure your dad knows that Maya was a fierce crisis manager. There was not one client she didn't save so be careful of your next steps. I won't rein in her leash. Hope you got paid to be a whore. I've heard my dad takes care of most of his whores."_

Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand and along with Abby they proceeded to leave. His aunt had been escorted out so she was unable to see what happened.

They walked out and found her. She ran over to her nephew. She missed him so much. They were so close when her sister was alive. She was going to let him go through with it until she seen the doubt on his face, and overheard Olivia and Abby's conversation.

Before they could catch up Jerry came down the steps.

Jerry snarled,_ "Since you think that you are a man fine. See how long you can survive without me because I am cutting you off. Do you still want to try to be a man now that you are going to be broke."_

Olivia looked at Fitz. She waited to see what he was going to do. Olivia saw his face and frowned. It was over before it had ever begun with them once again.

**A/N-What do you think? What will Fitz decide?**


	3. The Verdict is

**A/N-You guys are the greatest. Since the chapters are not as long for this story I will more than likely post updates faster. I will also more than likely finish this story before the others where I have outlined things I want to write for that storyline.**

Olivia was sure that Jerry had threatened Fitz with the one thing that would make him give her up. Olivia had put her head down when Fitz let go of her hand. Yes, she loved Fitz. She was in love with Fitz, but she couldn't keep doing this to herself.

Jerry laughed when he seen Fitz drop Olivia's hand,_ "I knew you would see it my way. I'm sure that we can find a way for the two of you to sleep with each other so you can get your jolly."_

Fitz punched Jerry in his mouth. He then punched him in his throat. Jerry went down and it was clear that he wasn't going to get up anytime soon.

Abby couldn't believe her luck. Some more entertainment for her pleasure. She pulled out her phone and began recording.

Fitz jumped on his dad and punched him again, _"You son of a bitch. You are to never open up your mouth about Olivia again. That is my future wife you bastard. I hate you. You can throw jabs at me, but she is off-limits. She is not a whore. She is not Mellie. You must have lost your damn mind thinking you could say whatever you want to her. Say something else so I can choke you to death. Please do. I should kill you. You are garbage."_

Olivia had to get him to calm down. He was red as the bottom of her shoes. He was sweating. He was getting emotional. Jerry talking about her had set him off. She heard him when he said that she was his future wife. Was he actually picking her over his dad and money? She needed to find out.

Karen was scared for Olivia. She had never see Fitz like this. It told her everything that she needed to know. Olivia with her eyes assured her she would be fine so Karen stepped aside.

Olivia went over to Fitz. She touched his arm first and then spoke, _"Fitz, let him go. If you love me and we are going to have a life together let him go."_

Fitz finally let him go. He flew into Olivia's arm. He began to sob. Her heart ached to hear the pain that he was in.

Fitz looked at her,_ "I want to be upset that you thought I would choose him and money over you, but I guess I left you with that perception before. I'll be fine Olivia. Money is great, but it does not give me my sanity and peace of mind. I am a lawyer after all. I can make money."_

Olivia now had tears running down her face. She was scared that he wasn't going to choose her, but he did. Money and his dad no longer ruled him. They would be just fine.

Karen came over to them, _"Fitz, I am proud of you. Not only for realizing that you were making a terrible mistake, but realizing that love and happiness is more important than money. Your mom would have been proud. She would have loved Olivia. I love Olivia. She doesn't know but her mom brought her around when she helped your mom with a problem."_

Everyone was puzzled. What was Karen talking about? By this time Jerry had gotten up and heard what Karen said.

Jerry snarled at her, _"What are you talking about Karen? Nancy never had a problem that required Maya Pope's services."_

Karen laughed,_ "Oh yeah she did. You were her problem. You are so arrogant that you assumed that Nancy was either too sick or too dumb to know about your indiscretions. Well she wasn't. She knew that you only wanted to use your son for political gain. It was clear that you being a real dad meant nothing to you. That is where Maya came in. She created a kill folder on you detailing all of your illegal activities, affairs, and money that you thought you were hiding from her. The money that you are holding over your son's head was mostly his mother's money. You were not worth millions. You didn't come from old money. That was Nancy. That was our family's money. You are rich today because of my family, but it's okay we got the last laugh."_

Jerry looked at Olivia and she smiled. He knew at that moment that Karen was not bluffing. It was how she knew about him and Mellie, but that was nothing. She could ruin him if she wanted to which led him to wonder why she hadn't.

Olivia smiled, _"Yes, I am my mother's child. She left a wealth of information on you. I also did some additional investigating and learned how you rigged your last election. You are not supposed to be a Senator right now, are you? So we are clear if you are dumb enough to try to get rid of me your life will implode. I have delivered information to several nameless people who will know you more than likely had something to do with it if something happens to me, and even if you don't you are still ruined and going to jail."_

Fitz kissed her forehead,_ "See I told you that you were always smarter than me."_

Jerry laughed, _"Well you two be merry together. I hope you have enough money to take care of the two of you."_

Olivia was about to answer but Karen stepped up,_ "I am sure Olivia was about to say that she has no problem taking care of Fitz because the money does not define them, but she doesn't have to make that choice."_

They all looked at her waiting for an explanation. Abby was now sitting down eating a candy bar like she was at the movies. She was still recording.

Karen continued, _"Right before Nancy died she made a couple of small changes in the will. Nancy had Maya set up a trust that Jerry couldn't access. On your 21st birthday as long as you were in college or working and not committing any illegal acts I was allowed to transfer the money to you. Nancy named me executor to the account. Before you leave I will transfer the money to you. The only reason I didn't do it when you turned 21 is because I didn't want your dad or Mellie to get their hands on it. The millions that she left to Jerry were a drop in the bucket money wise. The property has a significant value, but it is nothing compared to what was left to you and Olivia. Nancy & Maya bonded. Nancy felt like she couldn't trust anyone. Maya handled all of Nancy dealings so Jerry wouldn't get his hands on anymore of her money and property than he already had. Your mother loved you. She only wanted you to be happy. It is all I want for you. I know that your dad kept you away from us, but we miss you. I know that you are leaving. I think it will be good for the both of you, but I hope to see you a couple of times a year. Hopefully we can now talk."_

Jerry laughed, _"Karen you must be mistaken. She left the bulk of her estate to me. Fitz got five million when he turned 21."_

Karen nodded,_ "Yes that is what you heard, but Maya made the changes that Nancy wanted before she died and a judge agreed to keep the last changes private in order to ensure that the money would not be stolen or harm came to Fitz or Maya and her children. In order to ensure that you couldn't fight that Nancy was out of her mind Nancy had a deposition with three different judges where she was found to be in her right mind to make the changes. Fitz was actually given 100 million and Maya was given 20 million. When Maya became ill she spoke with me. She drew up papers to give all 20 million to Olivia. She said Olivia had suffered because of some bad decisions she made. She was entitled to this and she could give some to her brother and sister, but she had left them with millions in her own estate_.

To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement. This was a turn of events that no one saw coming. Karen looked up and smiled. Nancy had finally won.

Fitz opened up his arms and his aunt willingly came to him. Aunt Karen reminded him so much of his mom. She was kind, humbled, and easy-going. Money didn't rule them. It just allowed them to enjoy the finer things in life.

Olivia came over and Fitz opened his arms to join the hug. Olivia now knew they would be okay. This had nothing to do with the money. It had everything to do with getting rid of their Big Jerry problem.

Olivia smiled at Karen, _"Fitz used to talk about you a lot. He has such fond memories of you. I promise you that you will be a part of our lives from now on. We both lost our moms. We both have a piece of garbage dads. We need you. You will never have to see him from a distance again."_

Karen nodded. Emotions were high. Fitz held her. Karen finally asked so where are you going to be moving to.

Fitz shrugged his shoulders and looked at Olivia. She responded,_ "New York was where I was moving to."_

Fitz smiled, _"New York it is, but when we arrive I would like for us to be married."_

Olivia looked up shocked, _"What"_

Fitz got down in front of her and pulled her down to him, _"You were right. I let my dad run my life. I kept hoping that if I did what he asked that he would finally look at me and realize I was his son. I also lost the one thing the one person who never had any expectations other than for me to be me. We can date and spend the rest of our lives allowing me to court you, but I chose you that night in my apartment when you told me how you felt. I wasn't man enough to fight for you then, but I promise you right here right now that I will never allow anymore to harm you. I will never intentionally hurt you again. You are it for me. We have to wait three days to get a marriage license. It will allow me three days to prove to you that you are it for me. You can call your brother and sister. If you want a wedding I will make it happen as long as when it's over you are my wife."_

Abby was shocked. This was a turn of events that she never saw coming. She hoped Olivia said yes. They were meant for each other. No amount of time or dates would change that.

Olivia looked at her and seen that Abby was genuinely smiling at her. No jokes or laughing at them. She then looked at Karen who was crying but smiling. She looked up at the sky and it was clear. She felt peace like her mom was telling her it was okay for her to take that leap.

Olivia looked at Fitz. She smiled as she kissed him. The passion between them said it all. She felt home when she was this close to him. She felt safe and loved. It was all she needed at that moment.

Olivia nodded, "_Yes, I'll marry you. A civil ceremony will be fine. I don't need a wedding. I just need to be married to you."_

Jerry could not believe all that he had just witnessed or heard. There was nothing left to be said. He walked away. He would find a way to make them pay. He just needed time.

Fitz turned to Karen,_ "Can you stay in town a little longer so we can catch up and you attend our ceremony."_

Karen looked at Olivia. She didn't want to intrude on their moment. Olivia smiled,_ "I think you should stay. I would like for us to get to know each other."_

Karen nodded. She picked up the phone and extended her hotel stay. She also placed a call to her banker. She gave the phone to Fitz who gave the banker his information so that the money transfer could be done. Olivia told him that they could open up a joint account when the money was transferred. She would leave the money her mother left in her estate for her brother and sister. Due to the large amount they would have to go to the bank on Monday to produce a document that Karen had and their identification that they were who the money belonged to.

Fitz had sent a text while he was on his aunt's phone. He got a response back that it was taken care of.

They all piled into his aunt's town car that was waiting for her. She instructed the driver to drop her off first, and then she could take the three of them wherever they were going to stay.

They pulled up at the Hay Adams. Fitz got out which made them curious. We are staying here until we leave for New York. He looked at Abby. I got you a suite as well because I am guessing that you were moving to New York with Olivia right.

Abby was silent for once. She nodded.

Fitz smiled, _"Well you are family. I know how close you and Olivia have remained over the years. I hope in time we can grow close you for your support. I promise to have your back too."_

The air changed in that moment. The feeling that things were finally looking up was felt. Olivia couldn't wait.

**A/N-I hope you enjoyed. You were right. Fitz chose Olivia over money, but ironically his and Olivia's mom spoke from the grave. Mellie is officially gone, but Jerry has not given up yet. What do you think is going to happen? The next posts won't be up for a couple of days. It will be a two chapter post. The first leading up to their ceremony and the day of the ceremony.**


	4. The Countdown Begins

**A/N-I am thrilled with the support for this story. It makes it that much more fun to write. Remember that I am posting two chapters at once.**

Fitz & Olivia had a busy day. They spent the morning at the bank. They were now officially a $120 million dollars richer.

Olivia offered to open up two separate accounts but Fitz refused. They were about to be married. They were going to share everything.

He was also adamant that there would be no pre-nup. He wasn't getting married again. He wasn't going to go into their marriage with a contract.

He thought that his aunt was going to force the issue, but was surprised when she supported his decision. She knew that it was not about the money with Olivia, and in her heart she felt that Fitz was right. The only way they would break up is if one of them died.

They went down and applied to get their marriage license. They had to wait for three days like Fitz said. They decided they were going to get married on Friday which left then five days to play.

Olivia had spoken with both Jayden & Jasmine. The couple filled them in on everything that happened. The twins had always liked Fitz. They suspected that Olivia had feelings for Fitz, but she would never confirm it with them. Their sister kept her emotions close to her heart. They didn't blame her. Her parents had done a number on her. She had taken care of them. They wanted for nothing emotionally or financially when their dad left and their mom left the building for a while.

They were fortunate that they were given time to make amends with their mom before she died. It was closure that they all needed and got, but the twins still relied on their sister a lot. They were happy for her. She of all people deserved happy. They trusted Fitz. It was also comforting to hear Fitz be clear that they were welcome in New York at anytime. If they needed anything at anytime they could call him. The twins knew immediately they gained a brother.

Olivia was happy. Olivia & Abby were set to take the bar in New York in three months. Once Fitz found out he went online and applied to take the bar in New York as well. Olivia was considering opening up a crisis management firm in New York. She wanted to be able to practice there in the event it was needed. As a crisis manager being a lawyer is not critical, but it helps to know the law. Olivia wanted her firm to have a team of lawyers so in the event the case required a lawyer the firm would already have them available. It was a win-win. It was one stop shop for the client, and a bigger payday for them.

Fitz thought Olivia's idea was brilliant. They had been in contact with Huck and Harrison. Fitz was still in contact with Stephen. They all talked and agreed they would open up the firm together. Fitz & Olivia would own it. Olivia would handle the crisis management side. Fitz would handle the lawyers.

Stephen was already able to practice law in New York & Connecticut. It was decided that Stephen would work with Fitz. Huck was their computer guy. Abby & Harrison would work with Olivia.

They found out that Karen lived in Connecticut so it would be easy for them to see each other. Now that the couple had dealt with getting their affairs in order it was time for them to concentrate on each other.

Fitz had got them a Lafayette Park View Suite at the Hay Adams. The suite overlooked Lafayette Park. It include a master bedroom, a separate living room, two bathrooms, and a dining area. Fitz got the room because Olivia always wanted to stay here in this suite. He was determined that for once she was first and foremost. He was determined to five her things that she told him she wanted. He wanted her to know that he listened to her, and that she meant the world to him. Since her dad left they had not happened.

Monday evening they were laying in bed. They were exhausted trying to get so much accomplished.

Fitz looked at Olivia, _"I want to do right by you Livvie. I can't change the mistakes I made. I can only make sure not to repeat them. I want to earn you. I want you to be sure that I am the man for you. I don't want our relationship to be about sex. I want our love life to make our great relationship better. So while I don't regret that we slept together I don't want to do it again until I've earned that right."_

Olivia sat up and looked at Fitz. She leaned down and kissed him. Once they pulled apart Olivia nodded her head,_ "Fitz I'm okay with that. I'm okay with you being the man and you taking care of me. It is nice to not have that pressure to do it all anymore. It feels good not to be the only one concerned about my siblings, about my future, about my desires. I just want to be clear that we chose each other. I accept you earning me, but I'm yours. I've always been yours. Every moment since we have been together just reminds me why I gave you my heart even when it hurt. You can court me. We can solidify what we have, but there is no pressure. There is no question. In order for this to work you have to forgive yourself. I forgave you months ago. It was why I was leaving. You thought it was because I was mad, but it was because I loved you so much and I couldn't be close to you."_

Tears were streaming down their faces. Olivia was being open with Fitz. She knew that in order for their relationship and their marriage to work she had to truly trust him with her heart and her life. It was their only chance.

Fitz realized that she had forgiven him. She was right. Part of him felt like he was working to earn her forgiveness and trust, but he had it already. They just had to lean on each other and grow together. They had to let go of the past and concentrate on their future.

Fitz got up and went to the closet that held their bags. Olivia was confused. He hadn't said a word or responded to what she said.

Olivia looked up and Fitz was coming back to bed, but instead of getting back in bed he got down on one knee in front of her.

Fitz opened up the case, _"My aunt gave this to me. It was my mom's engagement ring. My dad was forced to give it back to the family when she died. Their pre-nup prevented him from keeping it. Her family insisted since it had been in the family for generations. They wouldn't allow him to sell it or give it to another woman. They refused to allow Mellie to wear it. She asked about it, but I honestly didn't know where it was. She wanted me to find out, but I didn't want her wearing it so I refused. My aunt gave it to me while we were at the bank earlier. She had it cleaned and sized. I love you Livvie. I'm sorry that we lost time, but I'm happy that the time allowed me to understand what was important. It was never about the money. I had lost my mom and I kept holding onto the notion that I could make my dad proud. I had to grow and realize that sometimes those closest to you don't always mean well. You are enough. I know that we will build a life together, and when we have children they will know that we love them and are proud of them. We will support your siblings and allow them to grow and become their own individuals. I will be okay as long as I have you. So officially and properly I am asking will you marry me?"_

Olivia had never felt more loved and special than in that moment. It felt real for some reason. Them being alone and seeing him on one knee with a ring felt right. It felt them. It wasn't grand, but it was personal which is what she loved.

She was crying so she nodded her head up and down to tell him yes. He put the ring on her ringer. He looked like it was at home. It was a 4 Carat Sapphire Ring w/Diamond Halo in White Diamond. It was stunning.

Fitz held his fiancée and they kissed and enjoyed the moment. Olivia use to always tell Abby that she felt safe when he was around. She knew he would never let anything happen to her, but being in his arms brought her a new level of comfort. She felt she could let her guard down. She didn't have to have all the answers. The way he was holding her brought her a new level of peace that she had never experienced. She fell asleep in his arms feeling for the first time since her dad left them that she was truly going to be okay.

**A/N-Hope you enjoyed part one.**


	5. They Officially Become One

**A/N-Part two I hope you enjoy. These chapters are a little longer so I could capture the moment.**

The couple woke up the next morning feeling free. The talk and the proposal allowed the couple the freedom to move on.

Olivia showed Abby her engagement ring. Abby was really happy for Olivia. She knew that Fitz was a great guy. People need acceptance. Naturally parents normally give it so she could understand the turmoil Fitz faced.

Karen was happy for them. She called Olivia to her room before she headed out to spend the afternoon with Fitz. She had arranged for her stylist to bring some gowns for Olivia. Although it was a civil ceremony Karen felt it should be nice, and something Olivia could look back on.

When Olivia got to Karen's room they hugged. Karen said, _"I know that you guys have agreed to the civil ceremony, but I still think it should be a day that you can look back so. So I had my stylist bring you some dresses and shoes to try on. Our family photographer is going to come down and take some pictures for you to have, and I have arranged for us to have dinner after the ceremony. Please let me do this. I've missed Fitz so much. I need to do something so I can feel like I haven't let my sister down more than I already have."_

Olivia went over and wiped her face, _"Aunt Karen if it helps then yes we'll accept. I promise you that Fitz holds nothing against you. He loves you. He always told me that you were like a surrogate mom when she died. He missed you, but he knew that Jerry was keeping you away. Nancy isn't mad. You protected Fitz from afar. You kept the trust safe. You kept everything safe. Now we can enjoy life and move forward."_

Karen smiled, _"Thank you. You really are a remarkable woman. Fitz is lucky to have you by his side now."_

Olivia nodded, _"No I am the lucky one."_

Abby came to Karen's room. She tried on several gowns. She decided on a White Victoria Beckham Embellished-Back Flared Column Gown. She paired it with a pair of Jimmy Choo Lang Glittered Strappy Pewter Sandal Heels.

The next couple of days Fitz wined & dined Olivia. One night they spent the evening at the H Street Corridor. They started the evening at Biergarten Haus and then he took her to a show at the Atlas Performing Arts Center. They finished their evening by having desert at Dangerously Delicious Pies.

Another day he set up a romantic day at the National Arborrtum. That evening they went to the Smithsonian Drinking.

The night before their wedding he took them to Phillips after 5. It was the perfect date because of the combination of things that they did. They started off at an art museum, then there was live entertainment, and finally drinks and snacks.

As thy were sitting at the table enjoying their drinks Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand. She smiled at him. Fitz asked, "So_ how does it feel to be courted?"_

Olivia laughed,_ "Considering that I am being courted by a man who I am in love with. It is the best feeling."_

Fitz smiled, _"Good. I got you two wedding gifts. We need to go back to the room so I can show you. If you like the first one I will place the call to get it going. Then I will tell you what the other gift is."_

Olivia nodded. They finished up and took their car back to the room. Fitz grabbed his laptop and pulled up the link and handed her the laptop.

Olivia looked and was in shock. She could feel herself getting emotional, but she was tired of crying. It was a condo in the Upper West Side. It was six bedrooms and six baths. The building included a live in doorman and live in super.

The condo itself was very much Olivia. A lot of white and neutral colors. The floor plan was open which would be good when they have kids. It included a library, a wine room (She knew this was for her), and laundry room. All of the appliances were high-end. She noticed the 150 bottle wine refrigerator. The closets were huge and lit. It was definitely her.

Olivia smiled, _"I love it. Is this going to be our home in New York?"_

Fitz asked, _"Do you want it to be our home?"_

Olivia nodded and smiled, _"Yes, I do."_

Fitz picked up his phone and called his friend Josh. Josh confirmed the buyer accepted his offer so it was a matter of if he wanted it or not. Fitz looked at Olivia and confirmed he wanted the condo.

Olivia jumped in his lap, _"I love you. Thank you. It means so much that you found us a home. Why so many rooms?"_

Fitz nodded,_ "Because our sister and brother need their own space when they come. Down the road you may want children. I don't want to move multiple times."_

Olivia smiled. This man was her world. She couldn't wait to start a life with him. She kissed him to show her gratitude.

Olivia pulled back,_ "If it is okay I say we take a year to get settled, get our business off the ground, and enjoy each other a little longer and then we start our own family."_

Fitz was giddy. Just the fact that she wanted one was enough for him. The timeline made sense. He accepted what she said.

Fitz said,_ "The other gift is that a week from tomorrow we fly for a 30 day cruise from Dubai to Cape Town. I know that you have always wanted to visit both so I thought we could kill two birds with one stone. I'm having my items shipped to New York. I say you do the same. Josh has found us to office spaces to look at. I was thinking we fly down Sunday and get everything put up in storage and try to secure a space before we leave."_

Olivia nodded, _"I think that is an excellent idea. Thank you. Everything that you have done has meant everything to me. I am fortunate to say that my best friend is about to be my husband. It can't get any better than that."_

Fitz smiled, _"I promise we will fulfill all your dreams and we will create more together. Thank you for allowing Aunt Karen to do the things she wanted tomorrow."_

Olivia caressed his face, _"She is family. I know that her not being in your life for a while has taken a toll on her emotionally. We just have to show her that it is over and we love her and this is the perfect time for her to be back in our lives."_

Fitz nodded. They were foregoing the tradition of sleeping in separate rooms. They had been apart enough. They just didn't want any time apart right now even if it was a day.

The day of their ceremony was actually calm and relaxing. They had breakfast and went to get Jasmine and Jayden. They spent the morning with them and took them shopping to get clothes for the ceremony and dinner and just allow them to get some clothes and other things they desired.

Olivia noticed that Fitz & Jayden connected immediately. He didn't have a lot of male influences and it was obvious that he wanted it. She noticed that he and Fitz talked about everything. Jayden made him feel comfortable. Jayden was gaining a brother and it was going to be great.

When they sat down to grab a light lunch they told them about the condo. Olivia shared that Fitz got it so they could have their own space there which went over well. They switched places at lunch while Olivia was catching up with Jayden Fitz got to know Jasmine a little better. They hit it off as well. Jasmine had decided that she wanted to be a lawyer which they encouraged her to go for it. Jayden wanted to be a doctor. Specifically he wanted to be a pediatric surgeon. Fitz encouraged him to go for it. He told him that they had more than enough money that all he needed to do was concentrate on school.

They made it back to the hotel and got them checked in. Olivia went to Jasmine room to get ready.

Karen knocked on the door and came in with some cases and a box. Olivia introduced Karen to Jasmine.

Karen smiled, _"Fitz & I did want to keep one wedding tradition for today. So for your something new Fitz purchased you a 7 Carat Diamond Tennis Bracelet in Platinum. For your something borrowed here are a pair of Vintage 13 Carat Blue Sapphire & Diamond earrings that Nancy & I wore on our wedding day, for your something old this necklace which was a 10 Carat Diamond Tennis Necklace in 14 Carat White Gold has been passed down from several generations it is now yours and if you have a little girl then you can pass it down to her or to your sister, and your something blue is in your bouquet which was a lovely arrangement that included blue orchids which are said to bring happiness."_

It was an overwhelming moment as Karen put on the jewelry and explained everything. It made the moment feel very real, and even more special. Karen let the photographer in who took to shots of Olivia, Olivia and Karen, Olivia and the twins, and Olivia with each twin separate. He had already been down to Fitz's room and got some shots.

The ceremony was nice and sweet. Olivia surprised Fitz when she pulled out matching wedding bands. She had gotten them matching 2 Caret White Diamond Wedding Bands. Fitz cried. After the exchange of rings they were pronounce husband and wife. She was now officially Olivia Carolyn Grant. She had considered hyphenating her name but she decided that she wanted to honor and respect her husband so she went with his last name.

They took several pictures after the ceremony, and some were taken during their dinner. They dined at Plume Restaurant. When they got to the restaurant they were surprised to find Harrison, Huck, and Stephen there to congratulate them. They enjoyed the tasting menu for dinner. For dessert they enjoyed Red Kuri Pumpkin Carmel Bar and Suatra Coffee Parfait.

They were enjoying several bottles of 1976 Penfolds Shiraz. Abby had even made them a small three tier wedding cake as a surprise so they would have one layer next year on their anniversary.

Everyone was going around the table wishing the newlywed couple well, but it was the speeches from Karen, Jayden, and Jasmine that got everyone at the table emotional.

Karen said, _"I have lived with so much guilt that I couldn't get Jerry's claws out of you. I knew that you were nothing like him, but I also understood he was your father. I want you to know that your dad might not be proud of you, but I am and I know your mother would be. Unfortunately I was unable to have children which is why I bonded with you so much, and if you ever need me now even through you are grown I will be there. To you Olivia you are everything I would ever want for Fitz. You are brilliant and kind but humble. I am glad that Fitz sees past the color of your skin. We all bleed the same color, we all love and feel the same way. Love and support each other and you will have a great life. I know that your mom is gone but when you get pregnant or work is stressed and you need an ear you can call me."_

Jayden, _"Sissy I was always scared I wouldn't see this day. The day where it was about you. The day where you got your happily ever after. You took such good care of us and never allowed the absence of our parents to affect us. Nothing changed for us although it changed for you. Thank you for giving of yourself to give me the chance that I have. I promise not to throw it away. Fitz, thank you for coming back for Liv. I kind of understand how you feel. I don't know what we did for our dad to abandon his children. I promise you my sister loves and cherishes you. I know you think she hangs the moon. In the short amount of time that we have spent together you have eased my fears and gave me courage to go after my dreams. I don't feel like I have gained a brother-in-law I feel like I found my long-lost brother."_

Emotions were high. Olivia grabbed Fitz's hand. It was shaking after what Jayden just said.

Jasmine,_ "My brother took the words out of my mouth. Fortunately with Liv being a girl I got the better end of the stick than my brother, but she loved us both with all that she had. I had friends who had parents who were absent. They were all jealous of me that my sister took great care of me. I never took for granted what she gave up for us. I still can't think of a proper way to repay her, but seeing her finally get something that she wants and deserves feels great. Sissy thank you for saving us and never letting us fall. I promise to never embarrass you. I love you heart and soul. I am who I am mostly due to you. Fitz, thank you for taking a chance. Liv is right. You are a class act. I'm sorry that your dad is too blind to see what a treasure you are, but we do. I also feel like I gained a brother. An additional support system. Someone to take the load off of my sister. I love you both and wish you nothing but success and happiness."_

The couple stood up and went over to their family. They spent some time holding them. Fitz was really overwhelmed with the love that Jayden and Jasmine had for him. He thought that he would have to fight harder to earn their respect, but Olivia had talked with them and they knew that she didn't open up to people easily so if she was taking a chance on Fitz there had to be a reason.

Karen had taken them all under her wing. It was like she became a foster-mother overnight, and she loved it. She told the twins stories about their mom which were fun to hear. She asked if she could send them care packages, and check on them from time to time which they accepted.

Fitz & Olivia stayed standing up to address everyone. Fitz grabbed his wife's hand. He was trying to compose himself, but it was harder than he thought. Olivia moved over and held him. She whispered in his ear that it was okay and they were fine. She was now his wife. It was all good.

At that moment it was clear they were made for each other. They balanced each other. They held each other up. Everyone at the table could only smile, and be happy they were part of this moment.

Fitz finally got himself together but he didn't let go of his wife's hand,_ "First and foremost I want to apologize to everyone at this table. I almost lost all of this for the love of a man who was never going to give it to me. Thank you for loving me enough to give me another chance. Six months ago I made the best decision of my life. I went to get my best friend back. Today I made the second best decision by marrying her. Thank you for your love and support. I look forward to us growing together. To my wife, my heart, the reason I breathe I love you. Thank you for taking a chance on me. I promise I won't let you down."_

Fitz leaned down and kissed Olivia

Olivia smiled and looked at her family and friends,_ "Thank you for trusting that I know what is best for me. We had a hiccup, but that is life. The heart knows what it wants and mine wants Fitz. Thank you for accepting that. Aunt Karen thank you for taking us in. We all gain by having you in our life. You have plenty of us to take care of. For the first time in a long time I am happy. The only Grant that scares me ifs the one beside me, and I am not scared in a bad way. I feel whole being Olivia Grant. As long as I got you then everything else will fall in line."_

The couple spent a little more time with everyone before they made it back to their room. Abby had come in and made the room romantic at Fitz's request.

The lights were dimmed, candles were all around the room, there was a bottle of Moet chilling, and some chocolate covered strawberries.

Fitz had brought her into their room bridal style. He had not put her down since he brought her in the room.

She leaned into her husband and laughed, _"I can't believe. I am officially Olivia Grant."_

Fitz chuckled, _"Are you in shock because it is a bad thing or a good thing?"_

Olivia said, _"A Good Thing for Sure"_

Fitz put Olivia down. She turned around so he could help her out of her gown,_ "I'm still shocked you took my last name. In college you said you would never give up your name. You were born a Pope and you would die a Pope."_

Olivia turned around and let the gown drop. Olivia was now in front of her husband in an all white lacy corset bustier.

Olivia pulled her husband down and kissed him with all that she had. When they finally came up for air she smiled and said, _"Yes I did say that but then I realized that I was in love with you. While I have no regrets being born a Pope it has also came with a lot of pain. I realized that I want my best years with you. I'm not ashamed of who I married. I don't want to be Olivia Pope anymore. She was lonely, sad a lot, and was dealt some pretty bad blows. Olivia Carolyn Grant has the whole world ahead of her, she has the chance to create a name for herself with her husband, she is happy, she is free, she will be the mother of your children because we will have more than one. I changed too when we stopped talking. I had to let go of the anger. My parent's decisions caused me some heartache and pain. Luckily I got time with mom because that was important to get past what she did. Being angry only hurts me. Our dads don't get a say in our future."_

Fitz nodded. Olivia was undressing him. They moved apart so he could put her gown on the chair. Fitz was down to his boxers.

Olivia walked over to her husband and leaned up to him and whispered in his ear_." You earned me. I am your wife. Right now I need my husband to make love to me. I need us to consummate this marriage. No games, no foreplay. We have all night for that. I just need to be one with my husband."_

Fitz looked at his wife. He picked her up and got her out of her bustier. He carried her to the bed. She opened up her legs and he crawled up her body. He looked at his wife. He leaned down and kissed her and thrust into her at the same time.

Olivia had to get use to the size of Fitz. When they slept together that one time she was shocked at his size, and the fact that he knew what to do with it.

Fitz gave her a moment to adjust. She nodded and Fitz made slow tender love to his wife into the week hours of the morning.

After their last round Olivia was curled up in her husband's arms. Right before she fell asleep she said,_ "Thank you. Today and tonight is what I wanted. I am happy I am your wife."_

**A/N-Hope you enjoy. Next up is a trip to New York. They need to see if they can find a space to run the firm. Also you will see them on their month-long cruise. Let me know what you think. My profile includes what I selected as her ring, and their home in New York.**


	6. Honeymoon Part One

**A/N-I hope that you continue to enjoy the story. Didn't hear from many of your last chapter. After this chapter some surprises are coming down the pike. I hope you stick around.**

The newlywed couple enjoyed time together with each other as well as time with their family and friends over the weekend.

At the end of the weekend they said their goodbyes with promises to catch-up when they returned back from their honeymoon.

They arrived in New York late Sunday afternoon. Fitz had arranged for a car to pick them up. They had decided to stay at the Ritz-Carlton Central Park while they were there. Olivia had booked the Central Park Suite for them. The room had a lot of services & amenities that the couple could enjoy, but the Central Park view is what sold her. It was after all her honeymoon.

Fitz carried her in the room bridal style again. It was cute and they were happy and that was all that mattered.

Olivia looked at her husband smiling,_ "Thank you kind husband. You are the best!"_

Fitz nodded, _"Only for my wife!"_

They got there things put up and decided to have dinner at the restaurant that was part of the hotel.

When the couple went into the restaurant it was a nice and classy. Neither of them had eaten much so they were ready to chow down. They started out with Duck Rillettes. Olivia had Seared Salmon and Fitz had Grilled Veal Chops for dinner. They shared a slice of Pumpkin Cheesecake for dessert.

They spent the evening getting to know each other a little more. When the woke up the next day they laughed at each other.

Fitz says, _"How is it that we had sex on several surfaces in this room, but not one of them was the bed?"_

Olivia shrugged her shoulder, _"You know we don't like normal so we'll get to it."_

They laughed. They got dressed and grabbed some breakfast and went to meet Josh. They finished all of the paperwork for their condo. Josh told them he would have the keys tomorrow.

He took them to look at several office locations, but nothing spoke to them so it was back to the drawing board.

Olivia wanted to have a low-key evening. They had done fancy. Now she wanted everyday food. They went to Pier 66 Maritime. The couple pigged out. They got Crab Cakes & Avocado. Olivia got a La Freida Sirloin Burger. Fitz got BBQ Spare Ribs.

Fitz began to laugh after the waitress went to put their order in. Olivia was curious what he found so funny.

Fitz said, _"I am laughing at my own stupidity. If I was with Mellie we would never be here. She wouldn't even be ordering a burger. I wonder if she knows what one looks like."_

The couple laughed. It was something that neither had done a lot of in recent years, but knew that they would enjoy many more moments like this.

Olivia nodded, _"Probably not. If she has then it has a rich name to it. You know I know that we have all this money now. I want us to enjoy ourselves. We can have the nice car and the clothes, but I still want to be Fitz & Livvie like right now. Every night doesn't need to cost hundreds or thousands of dollars."_

Fitz nodded, _"I agree Livvie. When we get back and we move into our condo I want us to cook together and for each other. We may have to get a cleaning service to maybe come in once or twice a week especially when we have a lot of cases. Down the road when we have kids I want us to raise them. I don't have a problem with a part-time nanny, because Olivia Grant is not meant to be a stay-at-home mom. I just don't want our children to think our nanny is the parent."_

Olivia leaned over and kissed her husband, _"That is why I married you. We think so much alike. I agree with everything you said."_

Fitz smiled. They enjoyed their meal and split a slice of Key Lime Pie for desert.

The next day Josh took them to their new home. The pictures were spectacular but the real thing was out of this world. Josh had taken it upon himself to bring Sheila Rich with him. She was an interior designer there in New York and owned her own company. He took a chance to try to impress the couple he sent Sheila pictures of the condo so she could recommend designs and furniture to the couple.

Josh's gamble paid off. She knew that the Grant family had money, but it was no secret what had recently happened. She felt this couple while rich were down to earth so the designs and furniture while they were by no means cheap it had a welcome vibe. They could come home and relax. It didn't look like a showcase home. Sheila was right. The couple hired her. Olivia made a couple of additional requests. She left Jayden & Jasmine room alone for the time being. When they came down she could get with Sheila. Josh agreed to work with Sheila when she needed to get into the condo since they would be gone for a month. When they returned they could move in.

It took them an additional day to find office space. They were about to give up until Josh took them Columbus Circle. It was on the Upper West Side.

For Olivia it was the elegant lobby, the frosted glass windows, and the white marble floors that spoke to her. They would have no problem bringing in high-end clients. Fitz was sold when the security was shown to them. There was personnel here 24/7. They had a closed circuit system that covered all entrances and exits.

Olivia showed it to their friends on her I-pad. They all agreed it would work. Abby was staying with Stephen. Huck & Harrison got an apartment and would arrive in New York in two weeks. They informed them that they would see them when they returned in a month. They told them to enjoy their honeymoon.

The couple flew from New York to Dubai where their cruise began. Dubai was everything that Olivia imagined it would be. They didn't board for their cruise until Saturday. Their first night they decided to relax. They were suffering from serious jet lag and time difference. It was a difference of 13 hours.

Before they went to sleep Olivia leaned up and kissed her husband, _"Thank you for making this possible. I love you."_

Fitz pulled her closer to him, _"Anything for you Livvie. When you're happy I am happy."_

Olivia half-asleep whispered,_ "Ditto"_

The next day they went to Abu Shabi which was the capital city of the United Arab Emirates. They toured the Grand Mosque. They were prepared. They had on proper attire and Olivia purchased a headscarf. They drove around and looked at different areas of the city. There was no words to describe the beautiful places, skyscrapers, and high-rises they seen. They stopped by the Emirates Palace. It was considered the most prestigious hotel. Finally they went to Heritage Village. There was a museum there and they got see how the Arab community lived prior to oil being discovered. Olivia enjoyed the experience.

On their final day before they cruise they ate breakfast before they started a jam-packed day of activities.

They were taken to several stops to get pictures. The first was the Jumeirah Mosque. Next they were taken to what is considered the 8th wonder of the world. The Palm Jumeirah.

From there they spent some time at the famous Mall of the Emirates. They walked around and found a place to eat lunch.

Fitz looked at his wife. In all of the years that they had known each other he can't recall a time that she was this happy, relaxed, and carefree. It was nice to see.

Olivia spoke, _"I am this way because of you. When dad left it was a shock. To this day I don't know why he left us. People divorce their spouses but not their children. He divorced all of us. Then mom had a breakdown and checked out for almost a year. When I started college it was to get away. Our friendship brought me so many good times. When you introduced me to everyone it allowed me to relax some. Other than my siblings you are the only person who does things for me. Even when mom was alive she did things for me out of guilt. I'm not upset that she did. She tried to right her wrongs. I accepted her apology and her love, but the fact is the damage was done. You always saw me for me. It's why I can be happy. I'm glad I got out of my own way and mended our friendship so we could get to this point. I don't have all the answers, but I knew that if I didn't want to be a miserable bitch the rest of my life I had to move on. A mistake my mom made that I chose not to."_

Fitz nodded,_ "It makes two of us. I wanted you when I showed up at your apartment, but that wasn't fair to you. I decided I made my bed so I had to lie in it which is why I wanted to at least mend our friendship. When we did I realized more and more I had to get out of the situation, but I still felt stuck. Everybody thinks it was about the money. I won't say it wasn't a thought, but it wasn't my biggest concern. I didn't want to be alone."_

They finished their lunch. Olivia grabbed his hand,_ "I know baby. We got it figured out and that is all that matters. Let's continue to enjoy ourselves."_

Fitz nodded. The next stop was an observatory named, **"At the Top"**. From there they enjoyed a 360 degree view from the Gulf to the Arabian Desert. There was also an interactive Burj Dubai Exhibit. They had a blast. They decided they would come back to Dubai and bring the twins so they can experience everything they had, and they would have more time.

Next they went through the city centre. They also took them by several other popular landmarks. The couple ended their tour by taking an "Abra" which is a water taxi across the Dubai Creek.

Olivia was blown away when they boarded the ship. They were taken to their room. Her husband had gotten them the Master Suite. The suite was two bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, with a separate wraparound balcony, and a walk-in closet. It also had a huge living room. Olivia had to admit that it felt like a nice hotel suite which was good considering this was where they would be primarily residing for the next month.

Fitz explained the other reason he chose this suite is because it came with a personal butler and 24 hour room service.

When Olivia looked at the itinerary she knew this would be the trip of a life time. The trip started out great and got better. On their sixth day they arrived to Mumbai (Bombay) India. Fitz took her on a tour called Bombay by Lights. Seeing the city this way was magical and having her husband beside her made her feel like she was living a fairy tale. It was a four-hour tour. They even took them by the Regal Cinema Hall nicknamed Bollywood because several Hollywood movies are made there each year. They ended the tour at a trendy bar for cocktails.

Olivia wasn't sure if was the drinks or the tour but she made sure her husband knew she appreciated him. For the first time Fitz tapped out . Olivia was insatiable that night. She laughed when he put the white sheet up in surrender. She was proud of herself. She knew it wouldn't happen often. She also knew she was going to pay, but it was a punishment she couldn't wait to take.

The next day Fitz had arrange for a car to take them around the city. The service included an English-speaking guide. They would visit several other parts of India over the next couple of days.

The next memorable stop was Male, Maldives. Fitz arranged this as a surprise for Olivia. They explored the underwater of the Maldives. They got on a submarine and got to observe life beneath, and then they descended 120 feet below sea level and got up close views of the coral, fish, and marine life. Later they went diving.

Olivia always wanted to go diving. She was an avid swimmer so this something that she always wanted to try. What Fitz did today couldn't be put in words. At dinner she was quiet, but happy.

When they got back to their room Olivia turned around and looked at him. She had tears in her eyes.

Olivia said, _"I know you know that I am appreciative but I still want to thank you. Thank you for caring enough about my wants and dreams to make them possible. It's weird but good that you remembered so many small things we talked about. I wish I could do something for you, but we have time to fulfill your dreams as well."_

Fitz nodded, _"We do and we will. You know seeing you genuinely happy is payback enough. I have no doubt in time all of mine will come true, but many of them were centered around you."_

Olivia unzipped her dress. She slid her bra and panties off. She looked at her husband, _"Make love to me."_

Fitz undressed and laid them on the bed. He thrust into his wife. They never took their eyes off each other as they made love.

Fitz whispered, _"Let go Livvie. Take me with you. I got you. I always have you."_

Olivia did just thank. She came and forced him to come and empty inside her. Fitz flipped them over so she was on top of him. They interlocked their fingers and went to sleep.

After a couple of days cruising they arrived to Maye, Seychelles. They were there for two days. They were a little tired so they didn't leave the ship a lot. They did got to the Victoria Botantical Gardens. From there they docked in La Digue for a day before cruising along the Indian Ocean for two days when they arrived in Mombasa, Kenya for the day.

Fitz was a big foodie so Olivia decided that they would go to the Serena Beach Hotel where there was a cooking demonstration on the beauty and unique flavors of Mombasa.

They were taken to a reserved area that was very serene and beautiful. They were introduced to their chef. The chef explained everything as he was preparing it. After the main dish was prepared Fitz helped the assistant prepare the traditional chapatis that went with their meal.

It was an excellent lunch and Olivia could tell that Fitz enjoyed doing this which made her happy because this was his honeymoon too. After their meal they were given an autographed recipe and a small spice bag. Olivia looked forward to seeing what he came up with.

The next day they were in Zanzibar, Tanzania. The first half of their day was a beach day. They were taken to Kiwengwa Beach which is one of their most beautiful beaches. They both agreed this beach was unlike any that they had even been to. They took plenty of pictures because they knew they couldn't describe accurately enough to everyone.

They decided to try kayaking. Neither of them had ever done it before so it was nice they were doing something together for the first time. It took them a minute but they finally got it down packed.

That evening they took a sunset cruise. It was nice. It was like a date night. It was romantic and fun. It allowed them time with each other, and they needed that right now. The next day they stayed on the ship.

After a day cruising the Indian Ocean they in Nosa Komba where they enjoyed activities on the ship.

The couple was relaxing on their balcony enjoying some downtime.

Fitz asked, _"Is this everything thing that you imagined it would be?"_

Olivia turned and faced him,_ "The trip. It is more than I imagined."_

Fitz laughed,_ "Actually I meant being married to me."_

Olivia smiled and nodded,_ "Honestly, I never thought I would marry you so I had no expectations."_

Fitz nodded. He got up and went back in the room to order something to eat. Olivia found it odd that he didn't say anything else.

"_Fitz, what's wrong!"_

_"Nothing, baby I'm good"_

Fitz went to take a shower and put some clothes on. When he came out the food had arrived and Olivia was fixing their plates. He thanked her and they sat down. Olivia never recalled a moment when it was this much silence between them, and this much tension in the air.

Olivia asked, _"Why does it bother you that I didn't imagine us married?"_

Fitz shook his head and said, _"No reason"_

Olivia tried to remain calm,_ "Fitz, please don't do this. We can't shut each other out. How can we accomplish anything?"_

Fitz put his fork down and looked at Olivia with tears falling down his face. Seeing him like this hurt her. She tried to reach out to him but he pulled back.

Fitz stood up,_ "You said I had your heart, but you never imagined we would make it I don't understand why you married me. It seems like your heart had determined I wasn't husband material."_

Fitz got up and left their room leaving Olivia stunned. She never imagined having this conversation. She didn't think anything of it, but now she was thinking seriously about what he asked her. More importantly why he asked her that question now.

Olivia realized that they were at the last stage of the cruise. Fitz was thinking real life outside of this cruise. The problem became how could they fix their first fight as a major couple.

**A/N-So I decided to stop there. Everything has been so great between them. I had to make the fairytale a little realistic. So how big is this fight? What do you think? How can you give your heart to someone, but never imagine happily ever after with them? Is Fitz worried for no reason? Stay tune for the answer and the last leg of their honeymoon. Something big is coming.**


	7. Resolving Conflict

**A/N-I want to address a review. The guest didn't like that I said that Fitz saw past her color. They thought it sounded racist. As a black woman it is a reality. Would I like that it be as simple as people saw my beauty or the fact that I am a smart, yes but that is not how it works. Often times just because I am a black woman I am often asked how many kids do I have? Why, studies show more black teens get pregnant than white teens. People can't believe that I am a 33-year-old woman with no children. Why, simply because I am a black woman. It is life. We often times don't look past color, and it not just a black thing. So that being said I hate that you feel that way, but I won't change the wording because it is a reality.**

Olivia sat in the room for a moment to compose her thoughts. She knew that this had the potential to go left real quick. Her first thought was to wait for him to return and see how he was. She learned that from her mom, but she didn't want her relationship to fail. The problem with her parents was that they were both stubborn. Neither of them ever wanted to admit that they were wrong or be accountable.

She didn't want that for them. Also she knew that he was really hurt by her response so she needed to fix this.

Olivia knew where to find him. A lot of the passengers were off the ship exploring so the pool deck was pretty empty right now.

She grabbed some towels and suntan lotion and headed down to him. Olivia found him in the corner staring off into space.

Olivia sat down in front of him. She pulled the suntan lotion out and began to put it on him so he didn't burn.

Fitz looked at her. When she looked in his eyes she seen sadness and insecurity. Fitz thanked her.

Olivia grabbed his hands, _"This can't fester. We are going to talk about it and sort it out. Before I say anything else I am going to ask you two questions okay."_

Fitz nodded and agreed

Olivia asked, _"Did you see yourself married to me one day?"_

Fitz looked her in the yes, _"Yes I did. Initially when you stopped talking to me I didn't because I hadn't thought that far ahead, but the more I was with Mellie the more I thought I wished I was doing those things with you. As she and my father got more unbearable it was the only thing that kept me alive. Otherwise I would be dead."_

Olivia felt the air leave her lungs for a second, "_What do you mean you would be dead?"_

Fitz looked away and then looked at her again, _"I was really miserable Olivia. From the moment you cut me off I was lost. I had no one to talk to, no one to laugh with, no one who wouldn't judge me. I'm not saying this to place blame. It is on me. I made the wrong decision. The night my dad and Mellie came in telling me when we were going to get married is when I came to your apartment. I was trying to make sense of my life. To hear the disappointment and hurt in your voice shattered me. I ruined you so I took one of my dad's gun. I was going to kill myself."_

Olivia had tears falling down her face but composed herself enough to ask, _"Why didn't you?"_

Fitz smirked, _"You. I didn't want you to think that me killing myself was on you in any way. I knew that Mellie & my dad would never get any letter or note or video I made get to you. Even if they did I know Mellie. She would have played on your emotions. Make you think it was your fault. I knew they would not allow you at my service. So while I wanted to die I couldn't do that to you. I had already caused you enough pain. So to get by I imagined if I got a chance to do things right we would be married, successful lawyers, nice house, cars, three kids, and a dog."_

Olivia smiled. It hurt to hear the pain that he was in. It was also a moment of reflection. She had concentrated on her pain, and she never considered his enough.

Olivia asked, _"What are you afraid of? I know that we head home soon. The real world is waiting. So what are you concerned about?"_

Fitz thought for a moment then he looked at her,_ "I don't want this marriage to fail. I don't have excellent examples to pull from so I'm worried about making mistakes. Then to hear that you didn't imagine us making it this far makes me feel like you never considered me to be husband material. I just thought that if you loved me as much as you said you did you would have thought more of me, and the fact that you don't scares me. Look who my dad is. Now that I think about it I shouldn't be mad."_

Olivia climbed into her husband's lap. She hugged her husband. They held each other for several minutes. Finally Olivia pulled back so she could speak. Olivia grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes.

Olivia spoke,_ "When you asked me the question this morning I had no idea that you had this feeling of I really thought about the question the truth is I didn't imagine being married at all. I accepted that I needed to be a responsible adult for my siblings, and there was no happily ever after for me. People see this strong, confident woman. It's a facade. The truth is my parents ruined me. All my hopes and dreams were gone because they let their problems become our problem. I never felt like I was worthy enough to be anyone's wife until you asked. I knew that you were giving it all up for me so I must be worth something. You have always been the only man to see me for who I was, and it was enough for you. Every man I tried to date wanted to make changes. I'm not sure what turned my dad off. My answer was not about you but about me. You didn't choose me first. I knew that it was about your dad, but it still hurt. I've never been chosen first until your dad gave you that ultimatum. I felt special. I felt important. I felt like I was really worth something. Each day since I feel my value increase for two reasons. One, I have a partner that allows me to be me and remain true to myself so my self-confidence and self-worthy is getting better. Two, you love me for me with all my flaws so it has become easier to look in the mirror and know I am enough for anyone. I love you Fitz. I am really in love with you. I love that I am your wife with no regrets. I may not have imagined it, but don't confuse that with I don't want this. You are my everything. You are all I have other than the twins. I can't lose you. I won't survive. I'm truly sorry if my answer or tone implied otherwise."_

Fitz leaned up and kissed his wife, _"No I am the one that should be apologizing. I have been thinking about when we return home a little too much. Trying to think about what tricks my father and Mellie could come up with and when. I'm worried about being the husband that you need, and I got scared. I should have talked to you instead of hoping your answer quelled my fears. I just want to do right by you, and I got so consumed in my thoughts that I messed up which doesn't look good for me. Thank you for taking the initiative to talk to me although it should have been me to fix it."_

Olivia smiled,_ "Was it initially hard to put my pride aside and come to you. Yes, but I decided I don't want to be my parents. I don't want to fight over who is right and who is better. We have had hard times, and I am not saying that we won't have more. What I am saying is that I want to fight for my marriage. This is not about who was right and who was wrong. This is about not letting issues fester and forcing ourselves out of our comfort zone. I demand that we fight for each other. At the end of the day all that matters is that we are okay and we are on the same page. I don't know what your dad and Mellie will try, but as long as we remain strong and stand together then let them bring it. I'm not going anywhere. I promise you and I know that is what is scaring you, but I'm not giving my husband up because his daddy wants to act like a bitch baby because he didn't get his way. I promise you. They will have to kill me first. Now let's enjoy the remainder of our trip."_

Fitz nodded. Before you go I spoke with destination services. When we depart the ship in Cape Town I have taken the post cruise land & hotel package for us to remain in Cape Town a little longer. It is a planned itinerary to enjoy the winelands and wildlife. I know that is what you really wanted to do. Once we get back we back it may be a little bit before we can take a real vacation so I want us to enjoy it while we can.

Olivia hugged her husband and thanked him. She couldn't imagine being married to him, but even if she had the real thing was so much better.

The next stop was Maputo, Mozambique. Both of them enjoyed learning new things so they decided to leave the ship and go the Maputo Museums and Art. They spend half of their day there. They both had been to their fair share of museums, but this one felt so life-like with the lifelike African Animals. They were able to view art from up and coming young artist. The National Museum of Art held collections from more established artists. The afternoon they spent on the ship at the pool deck swimming, and the evening was spent making up. After round three Olivia now understood what Abby meant my how awesome make-up sex was. She didn't want it to be a habit, but damn it was good.

The next day they arrived in Richards Bay, South Africa. They decided to have a day in. They went to the library on the ship and selected a couple of movies to watch. They utilized the butler and room service and spent the whole day in their suite being lazy. In between movies they would talk about anything and nothing. They would share their goals and dreams. It was just a day for them to connect, and it was something they both needed.

The next day they arrived in Durban, South Africa. They decided to take a tour of the city. Olivia recorded the scenic drive along the Victoria Embankment. They walked through the Durban Botanical Gardens. They spent some time browsing and shopping in the Indian Market. On their way back they drove along the beachfront called the Golden Mile. Olivia arranged for them to dine on the ship at a restaurant called Prime 7. Fitz loved steak so she thought this would be a nice dinner for him. Fitz was excited when Olivia told him about the reservations. It was a nice romantic dinner.

They cruised on the Cape of Good Hope for one day before arriving in Cape Town South Africa. The first day they went on the Cape Peninsula Tour. The tour was a whole day filled with activities. They went to the Cape of Good Hope Nature Reserve. This is where the Atlantic and Indian Oceans converge. They rode a railway to the top of Cape Point and took a tone of pictures. After lunch they visited an African penguin colony. They also visited the Kristenbosch National Botantical Gardens. Olivia was never into flowers and plants but after their trip she was. She wanted to put some in their home and in her office. She would have to research what would work. They visited several other landmarks. It was an enjoyable day.

Their last day of the cruise Fitz arranged for them to do the Stellenbosch and Wine Tasting. It was a scenic drive. After getting to Stellenbosch they were shown around. Then they were given an hour to do whatever. They were then taken to the wine estate where they enjoyed a wine tasting. It was a fun time once again.

They departed from their ship. They were taken on a tour of Cape Town through the city Centre. They were taken past the Castle of Good Hope which is the oldest building in South Africa. Afterwards they were taken to their hotel to check in. They spent their evening relaxing.

When they climbed in the bed Olivia looked at her husband, _"I'm glad that I got to experience this dream with you. Down the road I can't wait until we get to take a family vacation with our kids. I want that for our kids. Mom worked so much that she didn't take much down time. I don't want to make that mistake."_

Fitz pulled Olivia closer_, "I agree. I don't want to settle because we are worth millions. I want to work hard like we aren't already worth millions. I want to earn being a millionaire, but I want to enjoy life. I also want to give back. My dad didn't do that enough. He only did it for publicity. Also when the twins graduate I want us to allow them to select their graduation trip. Anywhere in the world. When they finish law school and medical school the same thing. I want to be that family that twenty years down the road we have boxes and boxes of photo albums detailing our life. I just want to be different from my dad."_

Olivia nodded,_ "When we had our disagreement I was thinking the same thing. I don't want to be my parents. I can't be them. I learned some great things from them, but I also could write a book on all the mistakes they made that I don't want to repeat. I just know that if we put in the work everyday and know that although that we are married we have to put in the effort everyday then we will be fine."_

Fitz nodded, _"I agree. Communication is the key. I understand that even more after our talk. We are never getting a divorce."_

Olivia yawned, _"I agree"_

During the remainder of their trip they enjoyed visiting several location, museums, and wineries. They went to Peal which is a romantic town and enjoyed the local wine estate. They went to the Huguenot Museum. They went on a picnic lunch which Olivia gushed over the entire time. It helped Fitz's ego to see his wife so happy and giddy. They went to the game reserves, Aquilla. Of course Fitz had to find places for them to shop.

Their honeymoon was coming to a close but they were happy and in a good place. The cruise had allowed them time to site see and enjoy seeing and learning new things. The best thing was that they learned so much more about each other. They both understood that in order for their marriage to work it would require an effort from the both of them. They didn't know what Jerry was cooking up, but they decided to not worry about it. When it happened they would deal with it. Olivia knew it wouldn't be public because he knew Olivia would ruin him. They would just have to keep their eyes and ears open. It was time for them to begin their life as a married couple.

**A/N-Next up you will see their life in New York with a time jump. All I can tell you is that things are about to get interesting. I hope you stick around to see what happens. Let me know what you think. Did the conversation clear things up?**


	8. Life Changes

**A/N-This chapter includes some time jumps so that I can get into the next leg of this story. Hope you enjoy. Can't wait to read your reviews...**

Married life was wonderful for the newlyweds. Sheila had done an excellent job with their home. They were working on getting the office completed with Sheila's help.

The couple studied a lot to prepare for the New York Bar Exam, but still enjoyed life. They went out with their friends separately and together. They went to visit Aunt Karen in Connecticut. She came to see their new home, and where their office was going to be. She let the couple know that she was really proud of them.

Jasmine & Jayden had come down for a long weekend. They enjoyed spending quality time with the twins. They had Sheila come by so the twins could tell her what they wanted for their rooms. Olivia told them what Fitz wanted to give them when they graduated from college. Olivia smiled seeing them so happy.

**Six Months Later**

Once they opened up for business it was all hands on deck. After they took the bar the couple put the word out that they were opening up a crisis management & consulting firm. They had been receiving calls and emails from potential clients. Maya Pope was legendary and she always told everyone that her daughter would be just as good if not better than her. Fitzgerald Grant came from a legendary family. They had been successful in so many areas. The fact that he hated his dad made many proud that he stood up to him, and they felt they could trust him.

Although they could work some cases without law degrees the couple decided to wait. They wanted to do it right. If their client needed legal assistance they didn't want to send them to another firm.

The day they confirmed they passed the bar was the day they opened for business. They had already picked the clients they were going to handle first.

Olivia & her team were handling an actress that didn't have a filter. She had hit movies and books, but she sucked at PR so they were going to clean up her image.

Fitz & his team were working on a merger, a professional tennis player from Canada who was offered multiple deals and wanted the team to help her to negotiate the terms of the deals as well as Olivia was going to help her with her image, and a baseball player whose contact was coming up for renewal.

The couple worked hard. They spent a lot of 14 hour days, but they found ways to spend time with each other.

Sometimes they would do lunch. They made sure to cook dinner together at home once a week.

Olivia's client was a piece of work. She was driving them up a wall, but Olivia refused to give up.

Olivia had to travel to California to work with their client. She had been going non-stop so when she got to her hotel room she was ready to relax. She had not heard her husband's voice in almost 24 hours and she missed him.

She heard a knock at her door, and she wasn't going to answer it but thought better of it so she went to see who was at the door. Olivia was surprised when she looked through the peep-hole and saw it was room service.

Olivia opened up the door, _"Hi, Mrs. Grant?"_

Olivia nodded,_ "Yes"_

_"We received a call from your husband. He asked that as soon as you checked in to deliver this to you"_

Olivia nodded. She signed to confirm that she received the order. As she was going to get him a tip he stopped her.

_"Mrs. Grant, your husband left a tip. I can't take your money, but thank you."_

Olivia was shock at his honestly. She not only gave him a tip, but she emailed the manager to compliment the professional employee who was honest and hardworking.

Olivia looked at the set up that her husband sent to her. There was an arrangement of Greatest Love Lilies. He ordered one of her favorite meals which was shrimp scampi and a Caesar salad. There was also a bottle of Elderton Command Shiraz. She found a note that said check your email. When she opened an email she found one from him.

Fitz said, _"I know that you have been working non-stop. No time left for you, but as your husband I have to remind you that you are important too, and if you are going to continue to run around all over the world saving people then you have to take a moment for you so I hope this helps. Also I made sure your favorites were stocked in your bathroom for a nice relaxing bath. No need to call and thank me. That is what a good husband will do. Eat, relax, and get a good night's sleep. Call me tomorrow. I love you forever Mrs. Grant. Love your husband"_

Olivia could only smile. Even with them working like crazy he found ways to make her feel special.

The next morning before she headed out she called her husband. He answered, _"Hi"_

Olivia blushed like he could really see her, _"Hi. I was calling to say thank you for last night. I didn't realize how much I needed it until it was in front of me."_

Fitz smiled, _"I am glad that you got some you time. So how is the client doing?"_

Olivia laughed,_ "I think I finally got through to her. I reminded her that if she wanted to change the lives of young women than people have to believe that you are on all cylinders. If people think you are a nut case no one will trust a word you are saying so I think we can finally work on our plan now."_

Fitz laughed,_ "Good job Olivia Grant. Hopefully when you get back you can come up with a plan to take care of your husband. He misses making love to his wife."_

Olivia got quiet, _"I'm sorry. I thought this case wouldn't be as difficult and dramatic. I am sorry that it has affected our time together."_

Fitz said, _"Livvie, we are good. Do I miss making love to my wife several times a week and sometimes several times a day? Yes, but our marriage is not in jeopardy. I miss you. I won't hide that fact, but it is nothing for you to be concerned about. Now that we have the client under control we will find time baby. We have responsibilities. As long as we find ways to at least talk and find a way to be with each other when we have time we are fine."_

Olivia sighed, _"I know. I just don't want us to get lost because we are out conquering the world. Then it makes it all for nothing."_

Fitz said,_ "I agree. Since we both know that then we both know we can't let our marriage be last. Sometimes things will be more important, but as long as at the end of the day we go back to the front we will be fine."_

Olivia agreed. They talked about their clients. Compared notes and made some suggestions to help each other out. Olivia told Fitz she should be back in a couple of days. They ended the call. Olivia made her way out her room not realizing that her every move was being watched.

Olivia was ready to see her husband so she got the ball rolling with the plan for their client, and Abby agreed that she could handle the next steps.

Olivia found a flight and was excited about surprising her husband. Harrison took her to the airport. He told her to enjoy some time with Fitz. They had everything under control. Abby & Harrison agreed that if Fitz called they wouldn't let him in the fact that she was headed back to New York.

When Olivia arrived at La Guardia and turned her phone back on Abby had sent her a text letting her know that Fitz had called. He had finished up with a client and wanted to let her know that he was headed home. Abby asked him to help her with a part of the case since you were supposedly tied up setting up interviews. He gladly helped. While in the car she messaged Abby and thanked her for helping.

Olivia was so engrossed in her phone that she never noticed that a car was following them. Danger was lurking and she didn't even know it. As she laid back in the seat she got the feeling that something was going to happen soon. Somebody was ready to make a move to destroy them.

Olivia made it home showered, ordered dinner, got a bottle of wine out, and set up the room for a romantic evening.

Olivia received a message from Fitz stating that he was heading home. They would always message each other when they were out-of-town so the other knew they were okay.

Fitz walked in the door. At first he was alarmed because he smelled food, and he noticed a light coming from their room. Then it dawned on Fitz that his wife was home. Abby had kept him in the office to give her time to get home. He smiled as he walked to their room.

He opened up the door and there stood his wife in a lace trimmed silk-satin chemise. He missed her so much, and the fact that she was in front of him was beyond words.

He opened his arms and she came running. He just held her and smelled hair and all of those smells that were his wife.

Olivia loved that he seemed to miss her as much as she missed him. The way that he was holding her was everything. He respected her as a career woman, but this let her know that he still wanted her as his wife.

Fitz said in her hair, _"I am really glad you are home. I really missed you baby."_

Olivia smiled, _"I missed you more. Go take a quick shower."_

Fitz did as asked. When he came out she had dinner set up for them on the bed. They enjoyed feeding each other and catching up. It allowed them to focus back on each other.

After they finished they moved their plates aside. Olivia grabbed the remote and turned on their stereo system. She hit play. Fitz let her have control. She needed this moment.

**Baby I See You Working Hard**  
><strong>I Want To Let You Know I'm Proud,<strong>  
><strong>Let You Know That I Admire What You Do<strong>  
><strong>The More If I Need To Reassure You, My Life Would Be Purposeless Without You (Yeah)<strong>  
><strong>If I Want It (Got It)<strong>  
><strong>When I Ask You (You Provide It)<strong>  
><strong>You Inspire Me To Be Better<strong>  
><strong>You Challenge Me For The Better<strong>  
><strong>Sit Back And Let Me Pour Out My Love Letter<strong>

Olivia took her time kissing her husband from head to toe. For some reason she felt she need to enjoy his body. If something happened she wanted to commit this night to memory.

**Let Me Help You**  
><strong>Take Off Your Shoes<strong>  
><strong>Untie Your Shoestrings<strong>  
><strong>Take Off Your Cufflinks (Yeah)<strong>  
><strong>What You Want To Eat Boo? (Yeah)<strong>  
><strong>Let Me Feed You<strong>  
><strong>Let Me Run Your Bathwater<strong>  
><strong>Whatever You Desire, I'll Aspire<strong>  
><strong>Sing You A Song<strong>  
><strong>Turn The Game On<strong>  
><strong>I'll Brush Your Hair<strong>  
><strong>Help Put Your Do Rag On<strong>  
><strong>Want A Foot Rub? (Yeah)<strong>  
><strong>You Want A Manicure?<strong>  
><strong>Baby I'm Yours I Want To Cater To You Boy<strong>

Fitz had taken her chemise off. She had taken his boxers off and they were exploring each other. Olivia slid down and Fitz felt like she made love to his dick. It was so intense that he couldn't moan or growl. He just watched. It was everything, but it was scary because it felt like she was doing things to his body like she would never get a chance to do it again.

_[__**Chorus]**_  
><strong>Let Me Cater To You<strong>  
><strong>Cause Baby This Is Your Day<strong>  
><strong>Do Anything For My Man<strong>  
><strong>Baby You Blow Me Away<strong>  
><strong>I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More<strong>  
><strong>Anything You Want Just Let Me Cater To You<strong>  
><strong>Inspire Me From The Heart,<strong>  
><strong>Can't Nothing Tear Us Apart<strong>  
><strong>You're All I Want In A Man;<strong>  
><strong>I Put My Life In Your Hands<strong>  
><strong>I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More<strong>  
><strong>Anything You Want, I Want To Cater To You<strong>

Olivia climbed back up his body after he emptied in her mouth, and she didn't waste a drop. She looked into his eyes and she sank down on his dick. They both moaned, but they never took their eyes off of each other. She rode him slow and steady. She was in no rush. She entwined her fingers with his. Fitz was trying to turn his brain off, but he looked at his wife as they made love. It scared him, but it felt so good. He let her control the pace. She never sped up. It was like she didn't care if it took them all night to reach their orgasm.

**Baby I'm Happy You're Home,**  
><strong>Let Me Hold You In My Arms<strong>  
><strong>I Just Want To Take The Stress Away From You<strong>  
><strong>Making Sure That I'm Doing My Part (Oh)<strong>  
><strong>Boy Is There Something You Need Me To Do (Oh)<strong>  
><strong>If You Want It (I Got It)<strong>  
><strong>Say The Word (I Will Try It)<strong>  
><strong>I Know Whatever I'm Not Fulfilling (Oh)<strong>  
><strong>Another Woman Is Willing (Oh)<strong>  
><strong>I'm Going To Fulfill Your Mind, Body, And Spirit<strong>

Eventually they reached their first orgasm, but he knew she wanted more. Whatever was going in her mind he wanted to satisfy her so he flipped them over and slide back into her. Slow and steady remained the theme. They just stared at each other trying to relay the love they had for each other without saying a word. It was working. Fitz never felt more loved than he did at the moment. Olivia gut told her something was going to happen soon. She needed Fitz to know that he was her everything. As she looked at him she could tell he got the message.

**I Promise You (Promise You)**  
><strong>I'll Keep Myself Up (Oh)<strong>  
><strong>Remain The Same Chick (Yeah)<strong>  
><strong>You Fell In Love With (Yeah)<strong>  
><strong>I'll Keep It Tight, I'll Keep My Figure Right<strong>  
><strong>I'll Keep My Hair Fixed, Keep Rocking The Hottest Outfits<strong>  
><strong>When You Come Home Late Tap Me On My Shoulder, I'll Roll Over<strong>  
><strong>Baby I Heard You, I'm Here To Serve You (I'm Lovin It, I'm Lovin It)<strong>  
><strong>If It's Love You Need, To Give It Is My Joy<strong>  
><strong>All I Want To Do, Is Cater To You Boy<strong>

**_[Chorus]_**

**_[Bridge Michelle]_**  
><strong>I Want To Give You My Breath, My Strength, My Will To Be Here<strong>  
><strong>That's The Least I Can Do,<strong>  
><strong>Let Me Cater To You<strong>  
><strong>Through The Good (Good)<strong>  
><strong>The Bad (Through The Bad)<strong>  
><strong>The Ups And The Downs (Ups And Downs)<strong>  
><strong>I'll Still Be Here For You<strong>  
><strong>Let Me Cater To You<strong>  
><strong>Cause You're Beautiful (You're Beautiful)<strong>  
><strong>I Love The Way You Are (You Are)<strong>  
><strong>Fulfill Your Every Desire (Desire)<strong>  
><strong>Your Wish Is My Command (Command)<strong>  
><strong>I Want To Cater To My Man<strong>  
><strong>Your Heart (Your Heart)<strong>  
><strong>So Pure Your Love Shines Through(Shines Through)<strong>  
><strong>The Darkness We'll Get Through (So Much)<strong>  
><strong>So Much Of Me Is You (Is You)<strong>  
><strong>I Want To Cater To My Man<strong>

Fitz picked up the pace a little and they came again. As Fitz emptied into Olivia he whispered in her ear, _"I got you. Whatever it is I got you. We will figure it out, and I will come for you. I will protect you."_

Olivia fell asleep knowing that whatever was going to happen they would eventually be okay. That was all that mattered to her.

Since returning from California Olivia had worked a pretty normal schedule, but she had a potential client that requested an after-hours appointment which was not uncommon for them. They actually took more client meetings in the evening than during the day time. Fitz went and grabbed Olivia some dinner before he headed home.

A little before seven she heard the door open. She went out to greet the client and came face to face with what was suppose to be a potential client. She realized that she had been set up. Olivia was confused. She went back into her office and sat down at her desk.

She looked up at him and asked, "_What are you doing here?"_

He said, _"Please cooperate and no one has to get should have stayed away from Fitz. I need you to come with me. Don't alert the security guard or I will be forced to kill him and then I will kill your siblings."_

Olivia nodded and said that she would do as he asked. She had hit a button that would come in handy hopefully.

When they made it to the garage Olivia was knocked out. Life would never be the same. Olivia was taken to the warehouse they agreed upon. They took her clothes off. She only had on her bra and panties.

He took a picture on the burner phone and sent it to Fitz.

Fitz opened his phone and gasped. It was a picture of Olivia in her under clothes with a nasty gash over her eye. She was passed out.

He then got a message, _"Asking how much was his wife worth?"_

Fitz threw the phone. He got himself together. Now was not the time to fall apart. He needed to find his wife. He called Huck and told him what was going on. He told him to call everyone and tell them he needed them in the office now.

As Fitz got dressed he vowed that anyone who had a hand in kidnapping and hurting his wife was never going to stand trial.

**A/N-Olivia has been kidnapped. Who has her? What is it that they want? Can't wait to hear your thoughts. The song was Destiny's Childs Cater 2 U. Stay tuned for the explosives on the way.**


	9. The Rescue

It has been seven days. Seven days since his wife was kidnapped from their office. Every time they got close to catching her another road block was thrown their way.

The night she was kidnapped he called his aunt Karen. He needed to use her jet. Once the jet arrived in New York Abby boarded. First stop was North Carolina to pick up Jayden. Fitz had already called the twins. He wouldn't give them details over the phone, but admitted their sister was in trouble. From there after a stop to fuel up they made their way to California to get Jasmine.

Fitz told Abby not to give them any details. That was his responsibility. Olivia was not here to take care of the twins. That now fell to him.

When they arrived he held them. He cried with them and apologized for not doing enough to protect her. They asked what happened. This was the hardest thing that Fitz ever had to do.

**Flashback**

Fitz & Huck were the first ones in the office. Huck had ensured that the office had cameras everywhere for their protection.

In Fitz & Olivia's office he had put in additional camera's that wouldn't be detected. Fitz & Huck knew that when Jerry came he wouldn't hire a fool. When Olivia hit the button under her desk it turned on cameras that were hidden on her desk, and in the paintings on her wall. Huck planned for whoever came to look for cameras, and his plan was that they wouldn't find them all.

Huck was right. They cut the feed to all the cameras in the office. There was no trace of him coming and going. The feed in the building had also been cut, but the cameras that Huck planted had not been touched.

Fitz knew his dad had something to do with this. They had researched his minions, but were shocked when they played the tape to see Olivia's dad. Fitz immediately got sick. This was a nightmare.

Fitz still felt like his dad had something to do with her kidnapping, but he had to figure out why they teamed up together.

Fitz had to get the twins. If their dad was involved then there was no doubt that he would harm them too if necessary to get what he wanted. He had already taken his oldest daughter.

**Present Day**

Fitz looked at the twins who were distraught to say the least. Now he had to shatter their world even more.

Fitz began,_ "Guys I am sorry. Right now we are still trying to find Olivia. We can't call the police. If we do we may never find her, but Huck is the best so we will find her. Unfortunately I have to tell you that your dad was involved with her being kidnapped."_

Jayden was confused. They had not seen him in years, but he still could not imagine his dad taking their sister.

Fitz knew that this would be hard for them to accept so he turned the laptop around and hit play. After a few seconds sure enough they seen the ghost known as their dad.

Jasmine became angry, _"So you mean to tell me that bastard walked away from us like we were scum of the earth only to come back and kidnapped the only person up until you who loves us unconditionally. The only person who thought of us first, and made sure that we had a chance at a normal and decent life. He took Liv. Is that what you are telling me?"_

Fitz nodded, _"Yes I am sorry."_

Jayden looked up with so much hate in his eyes that it scared Fitz,_ "When you find him you kill him or I will. I mean it. I want my sister found, and I want him dead."_

Jasmine nodded,_ "Agreed. I don't care what you have to do. What the cover will be, but you and your guys do it because I am sure you can get away with it. I may not get away with it, but I will make sure that he dies. I promise you that it won't bother me a bit."_

Fitz knew they were serious, and he had no problem with it because that was the plan all along.

It had been an emotional roller coaster ride from the moment that Olivia was taken.

**Flashback**

Olivia's dad demanded to know where she kept the kill files that her mother gave her.

Olivia refused to answer him so she was beaten. She had been given very little food or water. He would make videos of her sending them to Fitz demanding they turn over the files or he would be forced to kill Olivia.

Rowan came in on day five and slapped Olivia awake. Olivia laughed, _"Was that suppose to make me respect you? Well it didn't. You are not getting the files. So if you are trying to keep me around until the last possible minute you can go ahead and kill me now?"_

Rowan laughed,_ "Why would I do that? You are just like your mother. You want to see me suffer. Well I want to see you suffer so if you want to play hard to get I will kill your siblings and make you watch, and then I am going to make your no good husband suffer while I continue to kill you slowly. I will make sure that he watches as you take your last breath. So give it up."_

Olivia laughed, _"No. I am not giving you anything. I really wish I knew what had your panties in a bunch. I know what mom had on Jerry and Mellie, but I know that you aren't doing this for them. You are doing it for you. I can only tell you good luck, but you aren't as smart as you think. I bet you think there is no proof that you took me. I know you cut all the feeds, but we knew Jerry was coming at some point to do something. He's predictable. There were other cameras. They know you have me. So you can keep moving me, but they know who they are looking for. I pressed a button before we left so the twins are secure you bastard. We can keep making videos to send to Fitz, but all you are doing is making him madder and madder. Huck is probably flipping out so you better kill me know and run. When they find you I promise you won't live."_

Rowan got so mad that he began to kick Olivia in her stomach and her sides over and over. Olivia knew that he had broken some of her ribs, but she was not giving in. As much as it hurt she had to fight. Her gut told her that Fitz & Huck were close to figuring this out. Rowan realized this was getting them no where and left the room.

Olivia knew that she was dying, but she was not going to give them what they wanted. If she did then Fitz and the twins were as good as dead. She rather die than any of them. Olivia laid there and tried to think about Fitz. She wanted to live so they could have babies, take trips as a family, and enjoy life. Dying was not an option.

Rowan came back in the room with Mellie and Jerry. She looked up at them. She knew they wanted her to fall at their feet, but she wouldn't. They expected her to beg them to stop this, but she just stared at them. They were now running out of patience.

Rowan called Fitz to video chat. When Fitz answered he saw a badly beaten Olivia. Fitz knew time was running out.

Rowan said, _"Give me the damn files and this can all be over with."_

Olivia said,_ "Fitz don't give them anything. I'm fine. It's just my sorry excuse of a dad beating me."_

Mellie said,_ "Well I don't have time for this. She pulled out a gun. You have ruined my life. You embarrassed me, and now you are holding my life at bay. I want the files and I want them now."_

Olivia laughed,_ "You embarrassed yourself you stupid bitch. I told you to leave me alone. You were the one when you didn't get your way put your hands on me. Did you think I was going to let you get away with it? Had you two idiots left us alone we would have left you alone. Now you will be destroyed."_

Fitz said, _"I am going to ruin you all when I find you. Don't worry this is not going to play out in the courts or the courts of public opinion. I am going to destroy all of you."_

Jerry laughed, _"Oh really son. Now that you are out on your own you feel like a man so you think you can destroy me."_

Fitz spat with venom in his voice, _"No I am a man because I handle my responsibilities unlike the three of you. I admit my wrongs. I don't hide behind lies and deceit and have others do my dirty work. My family is not chess pieces. I don't use them for gain. I love them for them. I am done with this. I don't have the files, but if I did I wouldn't hand them over to you."_

Mellie was angry, _"God why are you being so difficult?"_

Mellie slapped Olivia. For some reason it pissed her off. She was tired of this crap. She wanted this over. Olivia tripped Mellie and when she fell down Olivia began to punch Mellie. She was tired of her. All the years Mellie had held on to her man when she never wanted him made her mad all over again at the thought. Even with Olivia injured she was no match for Mellie.

The beating only stopped when two gunshots rang out. Jerry shot Olivia twice.

Fitz screamed and the screen went black.

**Present Day**

Fitz lost it. Olivia was shot and beaten. She was dying. He couldn't think. He was trying to figure out Rowan's angle in all of this, and where the files were. Maybe they could tell him something.

Huck walked in. He looked at the video of where Olivia was being kept. He knew that after seeing Olivia shot that Fitz would be of little use. It was now the end of day six going into day seven. They had to figure this out once and for all.

Huck came in the next morning, _"Rowan was a dirty cop. I spoke to his old partner who lives in Europe. It seems that Rowan resented Maya for being so successful. He wanted to top her, and he thought that money is what made her successful. So he helped drug dealers, dirty politicians, and anyone who was willing to pay him. The department was onto him, but so was Maya. She found out everything he did. A hit was put out on him when the drugs he was supposed to get out of an evidence locker didn't happen and the dealer got life. Maya promised to help him get away, but he could never contact them again. She didn't do it out of spite. She did it to protect the kids. She couldn't have him out with the kids and they kill them because they were with him. Instead of Rowan being grateful he has resented her for all these years. He knows she kept the file on his wrong doings. He wants to destroy them. Maya's team did a great job of hiding his past which is why it took me a minute to figure this out."_

Fitz jumped up, _"I know where the files are. How could I be so stupid."_

Huck followed Fitz to their home. He came out with a camera box which confused the hell out of Huck.

Fitz said, _"When we got back from our honeymoon Olivia bought me this camera. I love photography as a hobby. She loved the pictures I took on our honeymoon. It came with a memory card, but she purchased a second one she said because I take a lot of pictures. I found it odd because that memory card will hold a lot of pictures."_

Huck smiled, _"She transferred all the files to that card."_

Fitz smiled,_ "I would bet my life."_

Huck grabbed his laptop. Sure enough it contained all the files. They went to the one on Rowan. Maya had a file that listed all the places he used to hide evidence or used to do his illegal activities. Huck went through them, and he got to the next to the last one. He pulled up the warehouse, and he recognized the room. It was where Olivia was shot.

Huck placed a call. While they waited for the men he called he and Fitz came up with a plan.

Fitz said,_ "I want Rowan and Jerry dead. Mellie gets to live. Death is too easy for her. I want her to live in her shame. She thinks she was embarrassed well I am going to humiliate her."_

Shortly after they put the plan in place Tom & Andrew arrived. They filled them in. Ton & Andrew told them what the cover story would be once everything went down.

The next hour was a blur. When it was over. Rowan & Jerry were dead. Mellie was being led away in handcuffs.

Tom explained to the police that he was a private investigator along with his best friend Andrew. Fitz had called him stating he was concerned about his wife. They had a fight and she left. They were recently married, and he thought she was hiding something from him. The investigation led them to this warehouse where they found her. Rowan killed Jerry by accident when they were fighting over the gun, and Rowan killed himself because he realized that he would be going away for life between the murder, the kidnapping and attempted murder of his daughter. He confirmed to police that Olivia was his biological daughter. Olivia was hiding something from her husband. Her father found out that she had recently come into a large sum of money, and was trying to blackmail her along with Jerry and Mellie. They felt that Olivia's mom had information on them that Olivia may still have. Mellie was the mastermind of the kidnapping. She was still upset with Olivia because the Fitz Grant chose Olivia over her, and she was embarrassed that Olivia got the upper hand when Mellie hit her after Fitz chose Olivia.

Huck & Fitz left before the police had to be gone in order for the police to buy it. Mellie never saw them when the shooting went down. She was in another part of the warehouse. When she came around the corner she realized they had been caught. Tom handcuffed her so she couldn't get away.

Andrew called Fitz in front of the officers to keep up with the story. He informed him that Olivia had been found. She had some serious injuries and was being taken to New York Presbyterian Hospital.

Fitz thanked Andrew since he didn't know where they were taking her. He went to get the twins. They had been keeping them in a safe house they set up once Olivia was kidnapped. On the way over he told them everything that happened.

Fitz explained that his dad had beaten her pretty bad, because she wouldn't tell him where the files were located. She was shot twice after beating Mellie for hitting her.

Fitz said, _"I love you guys and I am so sorry. I promised your sister that I would always look out for you if something happened to her. I meant it. Your father is dead. My father is dead. I will protect the three of you with my life."_

Jasmine and Jayden looked broken. They were tired. They had not slept a lot since their sister was taken. Fitz had taken care of them. He didn't treat them like some little kids, but also didn't give them every nasty detail. It would be how their sister would treat them.

Jayden said, _"We talked and decided that after this we don't want to be so far apart anymore. We want to transfer and finish college here. Thank you for everything that you have done for us. We appreciate it and love you. We need each other to get through this."_

Fitz nodded and let them know he loved them too. They were at the hospital, and now it was time to face the next part of this nightmare. What damage had been done to Olivia? Fitz didn't care about any permanent scars or damage. As long as she survived that was all that mattered.

**A/N-You all guessed Jerry & Mellie. No one guessed that her dad was involved. I hope that loop I threw was interesting. Now you have the back story on why and how he disappeared. Next up, an update on Olivia. Tuesday is the big day. A gift to you on my birthday. A new story. It is an AU story. A very different direction that all of my other stories.**


	10. The Aftermath

Olivia was panicking by the time they arrived at the hospital. Normally they would have sedated the patient, but the paramedic couldn't do it. He felt like if she saw her husband she would calm down, and know that the nightmare was over.

When they arrived the paramedic explained what was going on with Olivia. He explained to Dr. Roberts why he had not sedated her. Dr. Roberts ordered a round of tests and had the attending give her so medicine to curb the pain enough for them to get a work-up done, prep her for surgery, and give the patient a moment with her husband before they had to take her back.

Tim was waiting for the husband to pull up. When they loaded her up they noticed that she was clutching a picture. It was of her, her husband, and what looked like her siblings. When they pulled up Tim recognized him.

Tim said, _"Mr. Grant my name is Tim and I brought your wife in. Come with me please."_

Fitz followed him. As they were walking Tim said,_ "She is really upset right now which I understand. I didn't want to sedate her so she could talk to you for a few minutes. She needs surgery, but I made the call that she needs to see your face before they put her to sleep."_

Fitz followed him. When he got around the corner where they were treating her he found a team working on his wife. Fitz would find out later what was going on. Right now he needed her to calm down.

Fitz came over and stood in front of his wife. He caressed her face and Olivia immediately relaxed as much as she could with all of the pain.

Fitz said softly, _"You are safe now Livvie. The doctors need to fix you up, and then I will take care of you. Jay and Jas are in the waiting room. They are moving to New York to finish school so we can all be close. Right now I need you to relax and let them go fix you up. I promise I won't leave this hospital until you do. I love you sweet baby."_

Olivia was now loopy, _"I love you Fitz. I held on baby."_

Fitz smiled. He was trying to keep his tears at bay, _"You did good baby. They are going to take you baby. You relax and let them do all the hard work."_

Olivia nodded. The doctors told them they needed to move her to surgery now. A doctor took Fitz to the waiting room. He took them into a conference room to talk.

It was explained to them that Olivia had a broken eye socket, a gun shot wound to the shoulder, a collapsed lung, a ruptured spleen, and four broken ribs.

The doctor explained that after surgery that the recovery would be long, but she should make a full recovery in time. Fitz thanked the doctor. Now all they could do was wait.

Hours later Olivia came out of surgery. Fitz & the twins were right there with her. Olivia looked bad. Rowan had beaten her and the bruises were there as proof.

The doctor explained to them that they successfully removed her spleen. Due to her not been treated immediately after the injury they had to do an open surgery instead of laparoscopic surgery. They also did surgery on her collapsed lung. The plastic surgeon was able to repair her broken eye socket. The bullet was removed from her shoulder and she would need physical therapy to get her strength back. Time would heal her broken ribs.

Olivia was heavily sedated for the first couple of days due to her injuries. Every time she woke up Fitz was right there. The twins, her friends, and Aunt Karen were in and out. Fitz refused to leave the hospital. He would shower and change while she slept. They brought him food to eat.

Olivia ended up spending two weeks in the hospital. She was grateful for her family and friends being by her side. No one forced her to talk about the week she was kidnapped in detail.

Their friends handled their cases and Fitz concentrated on Olivia and the twins. From the moment they saw Olivia they broke down. They began to have nightmares and would go from anger to sadness with the flip of a switch.

The team found a therapist Dr. Sherry who came in to help the twins, and after some convincing by Fitz Olivia began her own individual therapy.

Fitz waited on them hand and foot. He never took a moment to himself other than to sleep. Olivia could tell that the guilt was eating him up. She no longer felt beautiful so she was pushing him away. She wouldn't sleep in the same bed as him, because she didn't want him to see her scars. She barely acknowledge him. The final straw was one day he tried to touch her and she flinched and asked him to never touch her again.

Fitz was shattered on the inside, but he never considered walking away. This was his wife. He could only hope in time it would get better. Olivia had been home a month and Fitz was still taking care of everything. He was helping the team with their cases. Whenever anyone tried to give him a break he wouldn't let them. He would tell them that this was his family and his responsibility.

It seemed that Olivia was fine with everyone but Fitz. It was almost like she couldn't stand the site of him. The therapy had allowed her to heal from the past. The twins were able to understand that the past was just that the past. They were working on moving ahead. Olivia would not talk about Fitz in therapy. Dr. Sherry tried to set up a couples session, but Olivia refused. She stated that her marriage was not impacted directly by the kidnapping. It was her so if she worked on her things would be fine.

That wasn't the case. Olivia looked in the mirror and could get past how much she had changed. Physically she no longer felt desirable. She couldn't hold Fitz in this marriage. He deserved better.

One day he came home from work with dinner. He noticed the house was quiet so he went to check on everyone.

He found that the twins were not there. Olivia was sitting on the love seat in their bedroom.

Fitz looked at Olivia and said, _"Hi"_

She never looked at him as she rocked his world,_ "I don't think I can do this. I need some time away from you. I'm not sure if I am capable of being your wife."_

Fitz gasped and tears immediately began to fall, _"What can I do? I am so sorry. I know I should have figured it out sooner. I'll do whatever you need me to do. Please don't do this. What did Dr. Sherry say?"_

Olivia finally looked at him, _"You can give me space. I can find somewhere for me and the twins to stay."_

Fitz shook his head. He was trying to keep the anger at bay. He was hurt. After everything that has happened he was still going to lose his marriage. He was done fighting period. He was tired, _"No stay. This is your home. I'll find somewhere."_

In Olivia's heart she knew this wasn't the right decision, but every time she tried to face him she couldn't so she thought this was the best decision.

The moment Fitz walked out of their home she knew that she had made a mistake. The twins had made trips to get their belongings. When they got back they were shocked when Olivia told them she asked Fitz to leave. No one said anything although they felt Olivia was wrong.

For the next three weeks Olivia worked from home a couple days a week and she was still in therapy. The team came to her when needed. Olivia had no idea that when she asked Fitz to leave that he had not worked at the office since that night. Abby realized she didn't know and debated whether to say something or not. True to Abby she decided to say something. She had come over to get Olivia to sign some forms when Abby sat down after Olivia handed her the forms back.

Olivia looked at her, _"Did I miss something?"_

Abby smirked, _"Yeah you missed the part of the story where you don't let assholes ruin the best thing that has ever happened to you."_

Olivia looked at Abby like she was a monster, _"Excuse me?"_

Abby stood up and walked over to Olivia, _"You are my best friend. I know that kidnapping took a toll on you. You took Fitz's advice and got help. What I don't understand is how you turned on him. The man who from the moment he got the first video moved heaven and earth to find you. Who put me on a jet and sent me from one end of the country to another to get your siblings. The same man who took responsibility for them and gave them every crushing defeat so the anger was targeted at him. The same man who killed his own father, and no matter how much of a monster Jerry was that was still his father, but without a second thought he shot him because of what he did to you. This is the same man that we had to force him to step outside just to get air while you were in the hospital. Over and over he said as long as you live that was all that mattered. Get over yourself Olivia. You are ruining him. Where is he by the way?"_

Olivia looked at Abby confused,_ "What do you mean? Didn't he tell you where he was when he was in the office?"_

Abby sighed, _"Liv whatever happened between the two of you three weeks ago shattered Fitz. He has not been to the office. He sent a long email to Stephen bringing him up to date on what he was working on. He has not emailed or called any of us. I'm not throwing you under the bus. You been through a lot, but so has he. I think it is sad that you would allow those bastards to steal your joy."_

Abby got up and left. Olivia was confused. Where was Fitz?

Olivia heard the doorbell and thought it was Abby coming back. She was shocked to see Aunt Karen on the other side of the door. Olivia let her in. Considering she asked Fitz to leave she knew that Karen was coming over to chew her out.

Karen sat down beside Olivia. Karen asked,_ "What's going on sweetie?"_

The fact that Karen didn't yell or scream broke her for some reason and she cried. For the fist time since the kidnapping she really cried. Karen held her and allowed her to get it out. Karen knew that the therapy helped, but Olivia didn't trust a lot of people so she didn't feel like Olivia had gotten to the crutch of her issue with the therapist.

Olivia said,_ "I feel so guilty. I put him through so much. I should have just gave them the files. Because I was being stubborn he had to get those videos. He had to see his dad shoot him. He had no idea that one shot was beside my head, and the other in the shoulder so I would let Mellie go. He has waited on me hand and foot. I looked hideous. I don't deserve him. He didn't sign up for this."_

Karen shook her head, _"You are wrong. Your vows said in sickness and in health."_

Olivia said,_ "Yeah regular sickness and regular health problems."_

Karen looked Olivia in the eyes,_ "I loved Maya. She was a screwed business woman, but she wasn't always the best mother and example. Rowan handled things wrong, but I'll admit Maya made Rowan feel like less than a man. I by no means approve of his madness, but I can understand where is coming from. You are nothing like your parents. Early on you decided to be your own person, but you are like Maya because you become so critical of yourself and self-absorbed. Fitz isn't with you for your looks. You are beautiful. You still are. Bruises heal. Over and over he would call me crying just saying he wanted you home. Remember he knew what you looked like. Rowan made sure of it. None of that mattered to him. He just wanted you back safely in his arms and with the twins."_

Jayden and Jasmine came out. Jayden said, _"She is right sissy. I know you still don't feel completely you, but I promise you that Fitz doesn't care. He will take any of you rather than none at all. He took care of us, and it was clear that while it was an obligation that he promised to you he wanted to be there for us. He lived, breathed, and almost died to save you Liv. If you asked him to leave because you don't think he deserves you then I say bullshit."_

Jasmine said,_ "Not once in my life can I recall a moment where I felt you were selfish until now. If you say that you are doing this for him then you are lying to yourself. If you love him then you will fix this."_

Olivia was shocked at the tone they took with her. She knew that for them to take that tone with her that she was wrong.

Karen handed her some keys,_ "My sister has an estate in Connecticut. I texted Jasmine and asked for her to pack you some clothes. The twins and I are going to hang out. They need to go to Columbia to get ready for classes next semester so I'll helped them. The jet is waiting for you."_

Olivia nodded. She grabbed the bag and headed out. Karen went down with her so she could grab her bag that she bought.

Karen hugged her again, _"It will be fine. Talk to each other."_

Olivia arrived at the estate and was in awe of its beauty. The driver helped her get her luggage in. Olivia tipped him.

Olivia noticed that the kitchen was stocked, but it didn't look like it had much use. It was a massive home. She thought it would take forever to find Fitz until she head a noise.

She followed the noise and the closer she got to it she realized it was a painful cry. She opened up the door and found a distraught Fitz.

He didn't notice her. He hadn't shaved or gotten his hair cut in weeks. His eyes were swollen from crying. He looked like he could use a shower, and then she noticed it. There was a gun on the side of the bed.

Fitz looked up and noticed Olivia. When he looked at her she noticed that he was looking through her. It was like he didn't believe she was there.

Olivia walked over to the gun. It was loaded.

Fitz looked away as he spoke,_ "I ruined us so I wanted to die, but I just couldn't. I saw my mom. She told me that I couldn't do it. She told me that my dad doesn't get to win. She said she saw you. She told me that you were scared like me, and I needed to work it out. I'm so sorry Livvie. I should have figured it out. I know it is my fault, but I love you. I'll do anything to fix this. If I lose you I lose everything."_

Olivia checked her emotions. She could cry later. Right now she had to save her husband and her marriage.

Olivia sat in his lap and held him as he cried. She allowed a few silent tears to fall. When he calmed down Olivia spoke.

Olivia spoke quietly, _"There is nothing for you to be sorry about. I thought I was saving you by separating. I had put you through so much by not handing over the files. I felt hideous with all of the bruises and scars. You were waiting on me hand and foot. I thought I made the best decision for you. Now I know that I was wrong, and I am sorry. I want a life with you. I want a future. I want babies with you. I want the twins to see what a real man is. I am sorry that I continue to mess up. Please don't leave me."_

Fitz was shocked. He was so glad he didn't do anything drastic. It was clear that they thought that they were mad at each other when that was never the case.

Fitz looked at her,_ "You are beautiful to me. Any scars that remain would remind me that you are alive. I was never mad at you. You shouldn't have given them the files. They would have only caused more harm and destruction. It hurt to see you so broken, but I was never mad. I was only worried."_

Olivia nodded,_ "We can talk more later, but let's get you cleaned up. You take a shower and freshen up and I'll change the bed."_

Fitz shook his head, _"I need you in my arms. Let's take a bath together. You can help me shave. We can change the bed together, and then fix us something to eat."_

Olivia nodded. They both got up to prepare for the bath. Things were not fixed, but they were on the right path. Each of them thought the same thing. As long as they were looking forward they would get past this.

**A/N-So we know that Olivia made it out and is recovering, but even with therapy the couple hit a rough patch. Next chapter will focus on the couple in Connecticut. It will include flashbacks. I never explained what truly happened in that warehouse, but you will see that next chapter. Leave me your reviews.**


	11. Fixing Things

After a nice long bath and a meal they fixed together Fitz was now showing Olivia around the massive estate.

Fitz said, _"I didn't know that she still had this property. I don't remember a lot about it, but I remember coming here a couple of times in the summer. I guess a plus to us taking a break is my aunt sent me here to stay."_

The house is mine. I am in a home surrounded with memories of my mother. It made me feel safe for the last couple of weeks.

Olivia found out that the house itself had eight bedroom and ten and a half baths. The house was over fourteen thousand square feet. It was a waterfront estate. It had 3.7 acres of gardens.

As they were walking around the gardens Olivia said, _"I can imagine our children running around out here."_

Fitz nodded, _"Me to Livvie. It is my hope that comes true."_

Olivia stopped and faced him, _"It will I promise."_

Fitz continued to show her the estate. The house had a total of seven fireplaces, a library, formal dining room, a large kitchen that lead to a screened porch, indoor pool, spa, and hot tub.

The view of the bay was amazing. Olivia had to admit that it was an amazing home. She could enjoy vacations, but she couldn't see this as a full-time residence.

Fitz smiled, _"It is too much house for us. We would need a full-time staff, and that is just not me. We could throw parties here, some holidays, and maybe even some summers. My family loves these huge estates. I like them but I prefer we have a something a little smaller."_

Olivia laughed,_ "You know me too well!"_

Fitz nodded,_ "I agree. Do you want me to get Dr. Sherry out here or just the two of us?"_

Olivia looked at him,_ "I would prefer if it was the two of us. I'm ready to talk to you now."_

Fitz grabbed her hand. He grabbed a bottle of wine, two glasses, and a couple of bottles of water. They made their way to the screened in porch.

Once they were comfortable it was time to sort things out.

Fitz said, _"I'll start..."_

Olivia nodded her approval.

Fitz began, _"After I saw the gun go off twice I lost it. I couldn't see whether or not he shot you. I didn't think I had anything left to give until Huck came in and told me about Rowan. The more he talked the more I forced myself to think about what we were missing. I knew that Jerry found Rowan, but they were each doing this for their own selfish called Tom and Andrew. We came up with the plan. They were going to handle Jerry & Rowan, but when I saw Rowan I lost it. "_

Olivia said,_ "I think my body was going into shock. I didn't remember a whole lot about that moment."_

Fitz nodded, _"Jerry was laughing at me, and calling me a punk. He told me how worthless I was. I let it all go until I heard him call you a black whore. When I asked him to repeat it he looked at me and said that he should have killed my black whore who was ruining everything when he had a chance. He would have if he knew where the files were. He laughed and said when he found them he was going to come back and kill you, but first he wanted to taste you to see what all the hype was for. I shot him in the head."_

Olivia had tears in her eyes,_ "Fitz, I am so sorry."_

Fitz grabbed her hand,_ "I don't regret it Livvie. It had to be done. I will always protect my family at all cost. It might not be legal, but my dad has too many connections. You have been through enough. I wasn't taking any chances down the road."_

Olivia nodded, _"They said my dad committed suicide. Is that true?"_

Fitz shook his head, _"No. I had gloves on so my prints weren't on the gun. Your dad was begging us to let him go. He tried to apologize. Honestly I don't think he realized how much my dad and Mellie hated you. He just wanted his files and they were paying him. He didn't see you as his daughter. You were in his way. I think that changed when he heard Jerry talk down to you. I didn't care if he all of a sudden caught a case of remorse. He beat you like a dog, and I wasn't giving him a past. Huck killed your dad and set up the crime scene with Tom and Andrew. I left before the police arrived."_

Olivia was crying. She went over and crawled in Fitz's lap and he held her. He allowed her to absorb what he said.

Olivia calmed down,_ "I am not upset that they are dead. I have played that week over and over in my head. I know it wasn't my fault. I just feel like I could have made a better decision when it came to us. Whenever I got tired or I thought about letting go I thought about you. No one else. Not even the twins. I thought about this life that I wanted with you. I want to feel our baby kick and not my dad kicking me. I may not have dreamed of us getting married, but I dreamed our future down to the last detail. When I look in the mirror I feel different. I don't see why you have slaved over me since the moment I came out of surgery. How you have work tirelessly to make sure I as well as my sister and brother came out on the other side of this. How I was ruining you?"_

Tears were falling down his face as he listened to Olivia talk about her experience. It made him sad to hear the pain in her voice.

Fitz said,_ "It is why we are made for each other. I thought about our future too sweet baby. I don't want to discount your feelings. I know that you went from in your eyes this flawless woman to a flawed woman. To me you are still beautiful. I hate seeing the bruises and scars, but not because you are ugly or unattractive. It is because I am reminded that three people were selfish, and you were hurt because of them. Your face is healing and they told you that down the road your face will look the same as before you were injured. I don't care, but I understand you do. If the time comes and you are still not satisfied after you have completely healed then go see a plastic surgeon. Do it for you. Your are still beautiful to me. I see my wife who fought and won. Nothing more. Nothing less."_

Olivia nodded, _"So me asking you to leave made you want to die?"_

Fitz grew quiet. He wanted to continue to be honest, but he didn't want them to move backwards.

Fitz asked,_ "If I am completely honest with you do you promise to not let this set you back. That we will continue to move forward."_

Olivia looked him in the eye,_ "Yes I promise..."_

Fitz nodded, _"In a way yes. When you asked for space all I could think about was how you blamed me. Even with you talking to Dr. Sherry you never discussed how this trauma impacted us and our relationship so I was left with no choice, but to assume. You wouldn't let me touch you. I couldn't sleep in the same bed as you. You had shut me out, but no one else. You didn't give me a whole lot of options. The more I thought about you the sadder I got. I tried to feel and think about my life past you. I couldn't. I think if we had been fighting, and it was like a normal separation I would have been fine. This just hurt. Our dads and Mellie are still winning. If you didn't want me I felt like I was going to lose everything. I love Aunt Karen, but I felt like I was losing my family. I could never pit the twins between us. I was struggling to come to a decision, and that is when my mom appeared."_

Olivia put her head down in shame. She was so caught up in her feelings and what she thought was best for everyone that she screwed everything up. If it wasn't for divine intervention she could be buring her husband. How can they over come this?

Fitz looked at Olivia and smiled, _"Olivia, I am tired. I am tired of Rowan, Jerry, and Mellie. From your kidnapping to the beating to the shooting has just been so much. We knew they were coming, but they still got over by playing a card we didn't anticipate. My trauma is the pain that you are in. I am not sure where we need to go from here. If we need to see Dr. Sherry seven days a week fine. I just don't want those bastards to win. As long as I have you everything else will fall in place". _

Olivia looked Fitz in the eye, _"I don't need to see Dr. Sherry anymore. She got me over the personal hump. She has helped the twins. Today we talked. Something I should have done before I created this mess. I became self-absorbed like Aunt Karen said. Now my eyes are wide open and I want us. I want to physically heal, and then I want to start a family. I know I had a time line, but again Aunt Karen reminded me of some things. I realized that I was slowly becoming my mother, and that is not acceptable. She was right my dad was wrong with the way he handled everything, but my mom had demoralized him. I can't be her. I'm not losing you. I realized that I am still living my life in fear. I am still trying to control everything to avoid pain, but it's not working. Fitz, I always said I would never become my mom, but I am exactly like her."_

Fitz moved Olivia so now she was sitting in front of him, _"Now you know. Livvie, I know that from the moment we opened for business you have been so focused on making a name for yourself. It was so important that you not be compared to your mom, but it's just not possible. You had to learn that painful lesson on your own. I had to learn it too, but I already had before I even came back into your life. What I learned is while Jerry is a monster there were great qualities about him. I chose to accept those. When people compare us I thank them, and tell them that we do have a lot in common but I am my own person. Livvie, you have to realize you are enough. I think you feel like you have to be this person for me, your siblings, and our team. You are enough. Nothing more and nothing less. I would love to start our family, but I want you to be ready. I want you to enjoy it. Not running all over the world trying to save someone who doesn't care about themselves. I understand if you want to build up the business more. I am willing to wait."_

Olivia jumped up, _"I don't want to wait. I do want a successful business, but I want a happy husband and life more. I choose you. At the end of the day we have more than enough money for a rainy day. I want to work, but not kill myself. We have a team. I need to use them. I can do the initial mock-up and let them take over. We can hire more if needed. I want to live life not let life control me. I want us to buy a yacht and enjoy the water. I want us to get our own jet so we can come and go as we please. We now have this estate. I still want a house in Vermont. I am tired of being the one who always does things by the book. Scared to have fun. I stopped living the moment that my dad left. When we got married I got life, but when we opened up the business I was so consumed with making our business successful and becoming the formidable Olivia Grant. We grew up with these families that had all these rules and expectations. I just want to create my family and we live life by our rules."_

Fitz ran over and hugged her_, "I love it. I think we can still get our happily ever after. Do you want to stay here or head back home?"_

Olivia smiled, _"Tonight I want you to make love to me. Tomorrow we head back. We need to handle Mellie once and for all. I want to be the first to tell her what was in her file. I know what she was looking for, but there were still some surprises in there I think she should hear about first from us. We can come back. I just want to be home with my husband and our family."_

Fitz picked her up. He leaned down and kissed his wife until she needed air. When she looked at him,_ "I am going to show you how beautiful you really are. I love you baby. You are enough for me."_

Olivia kissed him. When they pulled apart, "_You are enough for me too..."_

**A/N-So the couple sat down and hashed everything out. You found out what really happen in the warehouse. Up next they deal with Mellie and her secrets.**


	12. Mellie Learns the Truth

Fitz had spent the evening and early morning hours making love to his wife. Olivia went through a range of emotions during the night.

After their last round Olivia felt the depth of love that Fitz had for her. Mind, body, and soul this man loved her with everything that he had.

It wasn't that she questioned if he loved her or how much he loved her. Deep down Olivia was unsure until yesterday that she deserved to be loved that much.

The couple slept in and enjoyed being back together again.

Fitz woke up to Olivia staring at him. All he could think about was how lucky he was. He would never get enough of her.

Fitz kissed her,_ "Good Morning Baby"_

Olivia smiled. You could see how happy and relaxed she was. "_Good morning baby."_

Fitz asked, _"Are you feeling okay this morning?"_

Olivia nodded,_ "I am more than okay. I didn't realize how much I missed you until I woke up in your arms again. I won't make the same mistakes again."_

Fitz pulled her closer, _"We won't make the same mistakes again."_

They laid in bed a little longer enjoying each other. They took a nice long shower that resulted in two rounds of intense love-making before they got clean.

The couple enjoyed fixing brunch together and relaxing on the porch before they headed back to New York.

The couple made a stop before they headed to the office. The team was working on a case in the conference room when they came in.

Everyone stopped and looked at the couple and were happy to see they were back on good terms. Their body language said it all. The happiest person was Abby. Olivia was thankful for Abby, and she hoped that Abby liked what she had done for her.

Olivia smiled at her friends, _"Thank you guys for your patience. I know that I have made things hard on everyone, and for that I am sorry. I value each of you and all that you have done for us. To show our appreciation we will we giving you all a cash bonus that will show on your next check. What you have done for me is not in your job description. I realize no amount of money is enough, but I hope it shows our gratitude for what you have done."_

Harrison stood up, _"Liv, you are important to us. Hell practically family. You & Fitz treat me better than my own. I would do it over again. I appreciate the bonus, but I want you to know that money or no money I wouldn't change a thing."_

Everyone agreed.

Olivia looked at Abby, _"Abby can we see you in my office for a minute please?"_

Everyone knew that Abby had a mouth. Sometimes she didn't know when to stop so it was no telling what she had done.

Abby knew what she had done. She knew that she shouldn't have talk to Olivia the way she did, but she didn't want her to throw away the best thing that ever happen to her.

Once they made it in the office they all sat down.

Abby began,_ "Olivia I am really..."_

Olivia stopped her.

Olivia spoke, _"You know Abby you wouldn't be you if you spoke a certain way. I'm not mad. I never was. I'm grateful. Everyone should have a friend that cares about them the way you do about me and Fitz. We wanted to personally thank you. Some would think you were butting into our business. Actually you were, but I needed it. I needed to get out of my own head, and I have you to thank. So I got you a little something to show my love and appreciation."_

Abby was not an emotional person, but when she opened up the box she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Abby had been in a terrible marriage that left her in debt. With her salary she was now getting her life back on track. One day she showed Olivia this David Yurman necklace that she said she was going to get herself for either Christmas or her birthday.

It was a Cable Collectibles Pave Charm with Diamonds in Gold. Abby couldn't believe Olivia bought her the necklace.

Abby composed herself,_ "I just want you to be happy. You have suffered enough, and I know that Fitz is it for you. I love you both. I am glad that you are here with us, and I am glad that you have found your way back to Fitz."_

Fitz grabbed Abby's hand, _"Thank you. I know that although we knew each other first you became best friends with Olivia. You always gave me a chance to prove myself to Liv. You are special Abby. You will find someone who accepts you for you. Don't change."_

Abby smiled. She got up and hugged her friends. Olivia put her necklace on. As she was walking out the door Fitz called her name. Abby turned around.

Fitz smiled,_ "That bonus should allow you to finish paying off your debt. A little birdie told me you had made headway. Hopefully this will allow you to start saving and building a nest egg."_

Abby was speechless. She looked at Olivia who just smiled at her, but never said a word.

The couple talked with the team who caught them up on their current cases. They also gave them a stack of folders on potential new clients.

The couple made their way home. When they walked in they heard a lot of laughter coming from the kitchen.

They walked in and found the twins and Aunt Karen laughing, singing, and dancing all while they were baking.

It took them about ten minutes to notice the couple was watching them. Karen was the first to notice and she jumped.

The twins ran over and turned off the music. Olivia could only laugh because they looked a mess. Even worse they looked like they had been caught stealing something.

Olivia couldn't stop laughing. She laughed all the way to her room. Fitz followed her. They didn't know how to take her reaction. They decided to go get cleaned up. The three made it back to the kitchen where they found Fitz & Olivia cleaning the kitchen.

Olivia felt their eyes on her, _"Guys relax. I am fine. I am home with my husband, my aunt, and my brother and sister. It can't get any better than that."_

They smiled and ran over and hugged her. Fitz came over and joined in the group hug.

Jayden looked at Fitz,_ "So does that mean you are back and you and Liv are not getting a divorce."_

Fitz smiled, _"I am sorry to disappoint you but I am going to remain your brother-in-law."_

Jasmine shook her head, _"No you will remain our brother. You have been so busy taking care of us. I just want to thank you. Thank you for getting us here. Thank you for taking care of us. Thank you for supporting our decision to move here to be closer. Thank you for making sure that Rowan can never come back and harm us. I'm sorry that you lost your father. I know that he wasn't good to you, but still it had to be hard. I look forward to building a future."_

Fitz hugged Jasmine, _"Honestly I hate that Jerry had to die, but I don't regret that he is gone. I have to take care of my family, and he wasn't my family. Livvie, you, Jayden, and Aunt Karen are my family. So my priority is protecting you guys at all cost."_

Olivia spoke, _"Guys I am sorry. I know that the kidnapping took a toll on you, and then I didn't handle some of the aftermath properly. I love you guys so much. For the longest my reason for living was because of the twins. I never really cared about me. When I got with Fitz I found out how much I loved myself, and it hurt me to see the pain I put him through. For awhile I only made it worse when I was trying to make it better. I know that I also caused you guys pain, and I want to apologize from the bottom of my heart. I love my husband. We are fine. I plan on slowing down some so I can enjoy life. We are not going to wait to start our family, and I want you to know Jayden & Jasmine that I am glad to have you close. If Fitz & I are going to start our family sooner rather than I am glad that you will be around. Aunt Karen, thank you. Thank you for loving me and helping me. You are an aunt/mom rolled into one, and we wouldn't change that. We need you to now; I'm sorry, and I need you to know I want you around."_

The twins were in shocked. Olivia hated change. Olivia always had a plan and she never changed it. They were excited that she was living life instead of life living her.

Aunt Karen was taken back by the amount of love that Olivia and the twins had for her. Honestly, she gained more than they did. Aunt Karen decided to speak.

She went over to Olivia and hugged her first. Olivia embraced her and held her for several minutes. Karen could feel the tension leaving her body. She could tell that Olivia was really concerned that she had upset them.

Karen pulled back and spoke,_ "Sweetie, I can tell you that no one was mad at you not even your husband I bet."_

Fitz & Olivia smiled since she knew that was true.

Karen continued, _"We just want you to be happy. I can't imagine all the things that you have been through. I can't imagine being a teenager and having to grow-up overnight to raise your siblings, but you did a great job. They are okay. You have worked hard. There is nothing wrong with creating your own path, but there is also nothing wrong with using a path that was already created for you. No one said you couldn't take the path already created and make your own. You will still be Olivia Grant. Maya was cut throat with very little compassion. You have both and I promise you it will allow you to branch out more. Your business will be better because it is not all about business. Have as many babies as you want. I know that Fitz said when he had children that he didn't want an army of nannies. I know you feel that way too. So I bought a condo near by so I can be close, and I can help you take care of your babies when the time comes. You don't have to choose. You can have your career and family. It is just about balance."_

Everyone was happy and enjoyed an evening together. The couple enjoyed a bath together. As they lay in bed watching TV Olivia thought about the conversations from earlier. It was something her sister said that stuck with her. She thought the twins were giving the same story they gave the authorities.

Olivia looked at Fitz and asked, _"What did Jas mean when she thanked you for making sure Rowan never hurt them?"_

Fitz looked at her, _"I'll tell you, but you have to promise me whatever emotions you have we'll talk about it."_

Olivia nodded,_ "Of course.."_

Fitz agreed,_ "First let me start off by saying that I didn't intentionally keep this from you. With everything that happened the conversation I had with the twins was right after you were kidnapped. Anyway, when I saw the video and realized who it was that took you I decided that I should be the one to tell them. Well let's just say that anger is not even the right word for how the twins were feelings. Both of them told me that I better kill him, because I had a better chance of getting away with it. They specifically said if I didn't do it, they would. The only difference was that they probably wouldn't get away with it, but it didn't matter."_

Olivia was shocked. Unlike her both Jasmine and Jayden were mild-mannered. They rolled with the punches, and didn't let much get to them so hearing that they were that emotional was something she could not put into words yet.

Fitz was worried that Olivia would be upset that he already planned for Rowan to never leave the warehouse.

When Olivia looked at Fitz he was surprised to see that she was not angry or upset. She was merely processing everything.

Olivia asked,_ "So Rowan was never going to leave the warehouse, and you were okay with the decision that you made?"_

Fitz looked Olivia in the eye. His eyes were now stormy gray. Olivia knew that whatever he was about to say he was serious.

Fitz said, _"No Rowan was never leaving that warehouse. Jerry was never leaving the warehouse. The only person who had a chance to leave was Mellie. I was still debating on how to handle her. As far as me living with it. I can. They waged a war on my family. Like I said earlier Jerry was not my family. Rowan was not my family. Can I empathize with what Maya did to him? Yes, as a man it would hurt if my woman treated me like that, but he made his bed. Then he appears only to kidnap you which was bad enough, but then he beats you. I can absolutely live with every decision I made that day."_

Olivia smiled, _"Good and so can I."_

Olivia pulled off her shirt and his boxers in record time and slid down on his cock. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but she needed him and she needed him know.

Fitz was a goner. He never had time to recover as he watched his wife ride him hard and fast. Fitz could only throw his head back and moan quietly.

Fitz looked at his wife, _"Damn baby you feel so good."_

Olivia pulled him up and began to frantically kiss him while she rode him. The kissing was swallowing some of her moans.

_"Oh Fitz baby I am also there. I am about to cum..."_

_"Me to Livvie. Take me with you."_

Three thrusts later they came together enjoying everything that just happened. Fitz decided not to address what just happened. He enjoyed it, it was good, and he loved that his wife had spontaneously took him.

The couple spent the next two weeks going through the file on Mellie. Huck had found some additional information.

Fitz worked to arrange a meeting with Mellie. Initially she refused but eventually she agreed. The day had finally arrived for the couple to close the chapter on their past with their fathers.

Fitz was a little worried they would need to reschedule. Olivia had not been feeling well. Fitz convinced her to schedule a doctor's appointment to make sure nothing major was going on. They would head over after they left the jail.

Mellie came in the room and Fitz wanted to laugh. Orange was not her color and orange was definitely not the new black for her.

Mellie sat down and looked at Fitz & Olivia. She didn't know why she agreed to the meeting. Actually she did curiosity. She wanted to know what else was in the folder. Fitz had told her that it was more than she thought.

Mellie sat down, _"Do you expect me to bow down to the couple that got me locked up?"_

Olivia laughed, _"Really, I guess you are just stupid and nothing will change that. You are here because your dumb ass didn't know how to leave well enough alone."_

Mellie scoffed,_ "You really expected me to believe that you were never going to use the file against me."_

Fitz nodded, _"Yes, because we don't like you. Actually I hate you as harsh as that sounds. I married the woman of my dreams. I wasn't going to spend my days worried about the ice queen."_

Mellie laughed, _"Yeah right."_

Olivia was getting pissed, _"You know you are one stupid bitch. You got a lot of book smarts, but no common sense. No one cares about you Mellie and when I say no one I mean no one, but I know that you like to be the center of attention so in about an hour you will hit the grand stage. Every major news outlet will be talking about you."_

Mellie was confused, _"What are you talking about?"_

Fitz & Olivia began to laugh. They laughed until they cried. They decided it was time to lay the boom. They agreed Fitz would start.

Fitz began, _"You know you have screamed from the roof top that you were a DAR. You have spoken at conferences, and worn it with a badge of pride. While you claim that you are not racist I think you are. You are just smart enough not to say it out loud. Which is funny because your mother had an affair. The man was mixed. He was white, black, and Indian."_

Olivia smiled,_ "That would explain that thick hair which I thought was the only nice thing about you. It seems that you learned to cheat from your mother. When you were 18 you cheated on your boyfriend. Again you were reckless because you ended up getting pregnant."_

Mellie gasped. The couple was on a roll.

Fitz continued,_ "When were you going to tell me that your sister is actually your daughter. Better yet when were you going to tell me that because you tried to hide the pregnancy before you admitted it to your parents that you have complications that resulted in you no longer being able to have children. Which is sad, but good. I would hate for a child to have you as a mother. You are selfish."_

Olivia nodded, _"I agree. That wasn't enough. She hated her dad. Except now I bet she realizes why her dad hated her so much. She was a reminder of the affair his wife had. So you decided to get back at him. You were embezzling from his company. Actually you and Jerry were stealing from him. You were planning a take over, but with Jerry dead that fell through."_

Fitz smiled, _"Well if that wasn't enough you are a crack addict. A pretty nasty one. I suspect that is why you look like shit now. I will admit you hid that well from me, but it was easy because I wasn't paying you much attention. I was shocked when I found out you killed your last dealer. I'm not sure if it was an accident or not, but the police can decide. I also hear you may be charged with Jerry's murder. They found your prints on the murder weapon. It's sad that your partner in crime was done with you. He got what he wanted out of you."_

Olivia finished, _"I always ask my clients what is their endgame. For you it always seem to be getting what you want. The attention to be on you. You are most important. You put your hands on me not once but twice. I was shot because of you. You came after my family. So I am giving you your endgame. The media is going to love you. I didn't let them know that you sister is your daughter. Trust me it is not to save you any embarrassment, but she is innocent in this. I heard you treat your sister/daughter like crap so normally I would never open my mouth to say a woman doesn't deserve kids, but you are one evil bitch. No child should have to suffer because of you."_

Fitz got up, _"I think that you are going away for a long time, but I never put anything past you so we kept a couple of secrets to ourselves. Just in case you decide you haven't had enough. I am hoping for once you realize you lost. This has been real but my wife and I have our lives to live. I hope to never have to see you again."_

Mellie jumped up. Fitz moved to cover Olivia, but Olivia stepped in front of him.

Olivia smiled, _"You know I had to be shot last time because I was whooping your ass. Try me. I dare you to be bold enough to put your hands on me one more time. I want you to so I can have a reason to finish that ass whooping from the warehouse, and destroy you more. You don't get it. I am Olivia Carolyn Fucking Grant. You are nobody. The sooner you get that the sooner you will realize you will never beat me. You can try. You might get a few licks in, but I will always get in blows and I will always finish."_

Mellie stepped back. There was nothing she could say and do. She had lost and she knew that shit was about to hit the fan. She hated to admit, but Olivia was right. She never knew when to stop. She should have left Jerry alone. She was about to face the wrath of what they did, and the sad part was that he convinced her to do most of it.

When they made it down to their car they got in and sat there for a moment. It was over as far as they were concerned. They doubted that they would have to deal with Mellie again. If she was that stupid they were prepared, but she had a storm coming her way.

Olivia was thinking when she looked over at Fitz. She pulled out her calendar. She could only shake her head.

Fitz was concerned, _"Livvie what's wrong?"_

Olivia was crying. She composed herself, _"When I was kidnapped I was supposed to go to the doctor. It was time for me to get my Depo Shot. With everything that happened I forgot about it."_

Fitz was confused for a second but then he realized what Olivia was telling him, _"You have been off birth control for a while now. Are you telling me that your fatigue, nausea, and out of control hormones could mean that you are pregnant?"_

Olivia nodded,_ "Yes I think we are headed to the doctor to confirm a pregnancy."_

Fitz's head was spinning. He wanted this so bad, but he was nervous about how Olivia was feeling.

Fitz looked at Olivia, _"Baby are you okay? I know that we said we were going to not wait a year, but this would be totally unexpected."_

Olivia looked at Fitz and smiled, _"You are right. It would be unexpected, but I would be thrilled to know that in all of this chaos that we can move forward expecting our first child."_

The couple hugged each other and laughed. Life could not get any better at this moment. They finally pulled apart. Their gut told them she was pregnant. Now they needed to confirm it.

Fitz said,_ "Well let's get this show on the road. Time to go find out if we have a little Grant on the way."_

**A/N-I have no plans to bring Mellie back. We may have a pregnant Olivia.**


	13. New Life

**A/N-Sorry for the delay guys. Dealing with some pain issues with my amputated leg. I am hoping to be updating all weekend.**

Olivia didn't sleep well the previous night. Fitz had been gone for two days to handle a client, and she never slept well without him. Also their little bundle of joy was restless as well. Fitz would talk to the baby every night, and rub her belly. The baby was definitely spoiled already.

Today was going to be a busy day for her. She had a doctor's appointment and hopefully this time the baby would be more cooperative so they could find out the sex. Fitz thought they were having a girl, and when the baby would not allow them to see the sex Fitz laughed for 30 minutes. He kept saying, _"Oh it is a girl. That is definitely mini-Olivia growing in there." Olivia wanted to be mad at him, but deep down her gut was telling her the same thing."_

Today was also the day that Mellie would be sentenced. Mellie ultimately accepted a plea deal with the prosecution after she received a visit from her father in prison.

Olivia didn't want to face today by herself, but they had been working on this client's billion dollar merger for the last two months. Ironically the client was Mellie's father. Olivia was shocked when he showed up at their office.

**Flashback**

The couple was sitting in the room waiting to find out what they already knew. When they had arrived 30 minutes earlier they explained to the nurse that they thought they were pregnant. Olivia explained that some things happened and she had not come in and got her Depo shot.

The nurse spoke with Olivia's doctor who ordered blood work and a urine specimen to be taken.

Dr. Suber came in and smiled at Olivia,_ "Liv, I am glad to see you. I was upset to learn what happened to you. I consider you a friend."_

Olivia nodded, "_Sabrina, I was scared myself but I had too much to live for to die so soon. Besides you would have never met my husband. Sabrina this is my husband Fitzgerald. We call him Fitz. Fitz this is my physician, my OBGYN, and my friend from high school."_

Fitz stood up,_ "It is a pleasure to meet you. Olivia was excited to find out you were practicing in New York. Hopefully we can get together outside of this office one day. I would love to get to know you."_

Sabrina smiled,_ "Wow, you are as charming and loving as she says you are. Liv & I flocked to each other. We didn't have a lot of friends. My dad was an alcoholic and spent every dime he could to keep his habit up. So I didn't have much. No one wanted to be my friend, but Olivia. Olivia told me I had to use my brains to get out. She stayed on top of me when it came to school. It worked. I got a full scholarship to UNC-Chapel Hill for pre-med. She made sure I ate and gave me clothes. If she had not become my friend I would have given up a long time ago. I'm happy for her and I'm glad she has found someone who loves her for the special person she is."_

Fitz was amazed as he listened to what Sabrina just told him about Olivia. It sounded very much like his wife, and he could not have been more proud of her.

Olivia didn't think she did much. She said, "_Sabrina I did what any decent person would do."_

Sabrina shrugged, _"Yeah well you were the only decent person that came to my rescue. How are Jasmine & Jayden?"_

Olivia grinned, _"They are great. After the incident they asked if the could finish up school here so they could be close to us. Fitz helped them relocate and they live with us. It is great. We are all happy and Fitz is their brother. They love him to death and he feels the same about them."_

Sabrina smiles at the couple, _"Good. I will have to find time to see them, and it seems that Fitz is good at being a provider, loves his family, and would do anything for you guys. I think that is great because you guys are definitely pregnant."_

Fitz just looked at Sabrina and then looked at Olivia. I mean they knew, but they needed it to be confirmed. Now that it had it was unreal. He was going to be a dad. He was going to have a baby with the love of his life. He didn't know that he was crying until he felt Olivia caressing his face, and wiping his tears.

He looked up at her. She smiled at him and said, _"Baby it's real. We are pregnant. You get to be a daddy."_

Fitz stood up and picked her up. He just held her and they cried. They were so happy. It was not expected so soon, but they wanted it more than anything in the world.

Dr. Suber watched the couple. She had seen couples react so many ways when they heard the news, and most of the time it was some form of happiness. This was different and not because Olivia was her friend. It was the love that radiated off the couple. The fact that Fitz was invested in his wife and their unborn child was something that she could not put into words. This child would have the best, and she wasn't talking monetary. That child would never want for love and attention and support.

Once the couple got themselves together the doctor explained that Olivia was 2 1/2 months along.

The couple smiled because that was the time when Olivia came home early from her trip to California.

Olivia had put down the wrong date for her Depo shot so she had been off birth control longer than she thought which was fine.

Olivia was given her prescription for her prenatal vitamins. They went over a list of things that Olivia needed to stop eating and drinking, and what she needed to cut down on.

Fitz was attentive to all of the instructions. He even asked the doctor if there was anything that he needed to do for his wife. The doctor smiled. He was definitely rare. She told Fitz to make sure to minimize her stress, and continue to be the great husband that she knew he was.

**Present**

Olivia rubbed her now growing baby bump. She was now five almost six months pregnant. She hated when she was needy, but she needed her husband. She was staring at her screen saver which was a picture of them with their hands on Olivia's bump.

Fitz was the best husband and father for her baby that she could ask for. He was invested in this pregnancy. She thought he was going to go all caveman on her, but he hadn't. He trusted her to know when she needed to take a break.

He would automatically handle the more stressful clients or situations, but other than that he let her work as she saw fit.

Once she hit her fourth month it was like the baby just grew leaps and bounds overnight. Her bump expanded overnight it felt like. Once that happened Olivia began to slow down a lot at work.

Olivia looked at her screen while rubbing her belly. The baby wouldn't stop kicking this morning.

Olivia sighed, _"I know baby. Mommy wishes daddy was home too. I miss him and I know you do too, but he will be home to us soon. He just had to handle an important client, but know that your daddy loves you to the moon and back. He will always be there for you. If you are a girl you will be his princess. I think you are a girl. Don't be as stubborn as your mom. We don't want to run daddy off. I'm dramatic enough. We love you. Hold tight daddy will be here soon. He will be really happy if you show everything today so he can know for sure that you are his princess. Although it won't matter to him. He loves his baby."_

Fitz was standing in the door. He had worked non-stop to complete the deal. He told Melvin that he wanted to be there for Olivia today when she gave her victim impact statement and to see if they could find out the sex of the baby.

He wasn't sure if the couple would take him on as a client considering what Mellie had done to them, but he knew that they were the best at getting mergers done. Mellie had cost him millions of dollars and he needed help.

Surprisingly they took him on as a client. Financially it make good business sense. Professionally it would solidify them. It would allow them to be more selective with their clients if they wanted, and make them a force to be reckoned with.

Fitz said,_ "Well I love you both too which is why I'm here because I miss my girls, and I needed to be here for you both today."_

Olivia ran over to her husband. He picked her up and held her. The baby was kicking up a storm. Fitz went over to the couch and began to rub her belly and talk to the baby and sing to the baby. She instantly calmed down. It was like daddy was back, and they were all okay.

Olivia asked, "_Why did you leave so early? Do you have to go back?"_

Fitz shook his head, "_No baby. The deal is done. I had spoken to Melvin before I left so we went to work the moment I landed. I haven't had much sleep, but I don't care I wanted to be here with you today. Melvin just wants us to call if we find out the sex of the baby."_

Olivia snuggled closer to her husband, "_He really is a decent man. She is nothing like him, and after everything that she did I am still shocked that he did what he did."_

Fitz agreed

**Flashback**

After Fitz & Olivia agreed to take him on as a client they went to work immediately. Olivia handled the PR campaign while Fitz worked to make sure that the investors remained happy. From there they began to work on the merger. It was tough at first, but Olivia, Fitz & their team gave it their all and they began to see results.

Melvin went to see Mellie one day after he received word that the merger was almost a guarantee. He felt obligated to help the couple who not only saved his business, but his legacy that he worked so hard to achieve.

When Mellie walked in the room she saw her father and his attorney as well as the prosecutor.

Mellie was shocked, "_Dad what are you doing here?"_

Melvin remained stone faced,_ "Giving you one last chance to do the right thing."_

Mellie was confused, "_What do you mean?"_

Melvin said,_ "I spoke with the prosecutor. They have agreed to offer you a plea deal of 15-35 years for all of your charges if you will plead guilty to all counts. If you stop this madness they will not prosecute you for the millions you stole from me. In addition I will no longer come after you for the money you stole. Once you are released whether I am alive or not my estate will give you a one-time payment of ten million. You will sign a NDA that will prevent you from discussing this settlement, you will not contact us once you get out, and you will not contact the Grants & their family for any reason. If you break the disclosure you will not get the payment and I will come after you for all that you have stolen from me."_

Mellie was shocked as she listened to the offer, _"Why? I know you hate me so why are you willing to give me a chance?"_

Melvin looked her in the eye, _"Let's be clear. I never hated you. I hated what you became. Like your mother you feel like you are entitled. You don't want to work, but you want the reward of hard work. You let Jerry Grant use you. He never cared about you. He just wanted to stick it to me, and you went right along with it. Fitz was the real deal. Had you been an honorable woman you could have had a man who loved you, and gave you the world. Instead you listened to his father who was an idiot. After all you have done to Fitz & Olivia they just want to be done with you. I want to be done with you. They okayed me talking with the prosecutors. My financial offer has nothing to do with your legal troubles, but since I know for you that money is all you care about. I'm hoping that you'll take it so they can move on. It is a one time offer."_

Mellie was tired of fighting. At the end of the day she knew she would lose. She might get off on some things, but for the most part she was screwed. Jerry made sure that everything pointed to her. Since he was dead someone was going to have to pay. She had some of the money they stole, but not a whole lot. Although it was a drop in the bucket considering what he was worth at least she would have something to work with.

Mellie said, _"I will plead out if I get a copy of the agreement in writing so should you die I have proof and don't get screwed over. I also would like my lawyer to have access to the money now so it can grow while I'm locked up. I also don't want to be locked up in some maximum security facility. Once my lawyer gets everything I will change my plea."_

Melvin's lawyer agreed and the prosecutor agreed to her demands.

When Melvin shared the news with Fitz & Olivia they were relieved. They just wanted to move on with their lives. The longer Mellie dragged it out the more they were stuck in that time. They didn't care whether she died in a prison cell or in a luxury townhouse. She lost and they knew she would never be dumb enough to come after them again. So they appreciated what he did to make it happen.

**Present**

Olivia enjoyed being back in her husband's arms. Since they came back from Connecticut they had really put a lot of time and effort into themselves and each other.

When they had their dinner party to announce their pregnancy it was a day that Olivia would never forget. For the first time in a while Olivia was genuinely happy.

She remember what Aunt Karen had told her. She made better professional decisions. She accepted that her mother made a name for herself, and people may call her because of who her mother was and that was okay. They would however see that they were different people and handled things differently.

The twins were happy again. They enjoyed college life and Fitz & Olivia made sure that they enjoyed their college experience. They allowed them to each get a car.

Aunt Karen was great for all of them. She was the mom that all of them never had, and she never overstepped her boundaries. She realized they were adults.

Olivia said, _"I can't believe you practically killed yourself to be here today, but at the same time I am so relieved to see you here. I'm glad that Melvin was so understanding."_

Fitz nodded, _"I told Melvin that I wanted to get this deal done and I knew how important of a client he was, but no client is ever more important than my family. I would never leave you alone to deal with all of the emotions today may bring. I love the both of you with everything that I am. I told you that I would always take care of my family, and I meant that."_

Olivia looked at him,_ "I know baby. Sometimes I still get overwhelmed at the idea that you put me first. I'm not complaining. I love you and I love how you treat me. I'll slip up here and there, but I'm getting better."_

_"I know sweet baby."_

Fitz got up and fixed them some breakfast before it was time to start their busy day. After Fitz brought their plates over he decided to tell Olivia their surprise.

Fitz began, _"Our one year anniversary is coming up. Did you want anything specifically this year?"_

Olivia looked up, _"I have everything that I want. What about you?"_

Fitz nodded, "_I do have everything I want, but I want to do more with you."_

Olivia grinned, "_You know I never turned down the opportunity to do things with my husband."_

Fitz smiled, _"I'm glad you said that because I did some research and I want to take you away on a babymoon getaway for our anniversary. I want to spend some time with just you, and give you some time to relax before the baby arrives."_

Olivia was excited just thinking about it. "_I'm game but where are we going to go."_

Fitz said, _"St. Lucia. I researched and there is a resort that is listed that is supposed to be one of the premier spots for a babymoon so week after next we will head there for a week. I already clued the team in."_

Olivia went and sat on her husband's lap. _"I can't wait."_

After breakfast the couple showered and got ready for their day. They headed to the doctor first to get a check-up on Olivia and the baby.

Dr. Suber told them that everything was looking good. She confirmed that they still wanted to know the sex of the baby, and this time the baby cooperated. They knew what they were having, and it was an emotional moment.

They left and made it to the courthouse and waited to be called in.

Fitz knew Olivia was nervous although she would never admit it out loud. So he just held her hand and rubbed her belly to calm her nerves.

Twenty minutes after they arrived the bailiff came to get them. Right before they walked in Olivia turned around and kissed her husband.

When she pulled back she said, "_Thank you for always knowing what I need."_

When Olivia walked in the court room Mellie was not prepared for what she saw. Seeing Olivia pregnant with Fitz's baby made everything so real for her.

It was like checkmate, game over for her. She knew that Fitz didn't want to be with her, but to see them walking in holding hands spoke volumes. To watch him support his wife showed her that he was never hers. In her mind she wanted to believe that it was some fling. That he would get over it. That was the delusional story that Jerry fed her over and over. She could see clear as day Fitz was where he wanted to be, with who he wanted to be with. Had she listened to them that day she wouldn't be here today.

Olivia read her statement:

_**"I am here today so I can close this chapter in my life that caused me so much pain. I am embarrassed to say that I almost let Mellie win. The emotional trauma they put me through made me actually believe my husband was better off without me. We were both lost. We both almost lost our lives due to the action of this woman, my father, and my husband's father and for what. I was kidnapped, beaten, and shot because these adults didn't want to be accountable for their actions. I am long past the point of hating Mellie. If I do that then my family doesn't get all of me. My daughter does not get all of her mother when she is born. My husband does have his wife and business partner. I can't let that happen. I am here today because I want to be able to tell my daughter when**__**she is older that bullies never win. They might get a few jabs and kicks, but they ultimately will lose. I don't care how long Mellie goes to prison for. She has no more say in my life. I never wanted to hear from her again when my now husband and I went our separate ways. I forgive her but not for her, but for me so that I can move on. Mellie needs to be punished. She needs to understand that you can't take things that don't belong to you. She needs to understand that when you break the law that your pretty face, your money, and who you are doesn't equal getting away with it. I would like to close by saying that no matter what I won today. My family is safe from evil. I am happily married to a wonderful man who is also my best friend. I have my siblings, aunt, and friends who love and care for me, and in a little over three months I get to bring my daughter into this world. I get to show her how to be a smart, upstanding citizen who can have anything she wants if she works hard enough for it."**_

Olivia stood there for a moment. Shocked that it was over. Glad to be done with it. She needed her husband. She needed Fitz.

Fitz came up after the bailiff let him through. He walked over to her.

Fitz quietly spoke, _"It's over Livvie. I'm here. Let's go home baby."_

Olivia fell in his arms and sobbed. He held her. For some reason her legs were weak and she couldn't hold herself up. Fitz picked her up and took her out of the courtroom.

Mellie looked on in shock. She never had to look anyone in the face after she done her dirty deeds, but she was forced to today. She was a monster plain and simple.

The judge spoke, _"Everyday I see all kinds of evil in this courtroom, but to know that you kidnapped someone because you had done wrong appalls me. You are a selfish woman and I believe that your heart is made of ice. I am sentencing you to 20 years in prison. I hope during that time that you allow the ice around your heart to melt. I promise you that once you get out if you commit another crime I go on record by saying that I hope the book is thrown at you. If I'm alive I will make it my mission to make sure that you are punished so you can never tear another family apart."_

Olivia cried herself to sleep so when they got home Fitz took her straight to bed. The twins and Aunt Karen were waiting for them.

When Fitz came out the room he told them what happened. Karen told Fitz to go take a nap with Olivia. He hadn't slept much and they knew Olivia slept better when Fitz was home. They would take care of dinner. Fitz didn't have to be told twice.

He changed clothes and crawled in the bed. Olivia immediately moved so that Fitz could hold her.

Fitz kissed her cheek and whispered, _"I love you girls. I will always protect you because I can't live life without you."_

Olivia whispered,_ "I love you too. We need you too."_

They fell asleep knowing that they had survived the war, and although there were some scars they would heal because they had each other.

**A/N-So it is official they are expecting. Hopefully you were able to catch how I announced what they were having. Up next babymoon and their anniversary.**


	14. Babymoon

Olivia woke up startled. The last thing she remembered was being at the court-house. She read her statement and began to break down. At the last-minute she changed her statement to include she was having a girl. Now she was home and in bed. She also recalled something Fitz said to the baby before exhaustion took her under.

Olivia looked over at her husband. She knew he was tired. It was the only time he would snore, and he didn't move when she woke up. She smiled. The sacrifices he made to be with her meant everything to her.

She went to the bathroom to relieve her bladder. Lately it felt like she lived on her bladder. A bathroom was like her second room. She washed up before making her way back into their room.

She didn't want to disturb Fitz so she decided to lay on the sofa in their bedroom and read. She changed her mind. She decided to sit in the new glider that Fitz had put in their bedroom. It was a surprise for her.

Fitz subconsciously reached over to pull Olivia close to him and felt nothing. He opened up his eyes. Olivia wasn't in the bed. He looked up and saw her in the glider rubbing her belly and reading to their daughter.

Fitz could only smile. This was everything. Moments like this that money couldn't buy. Seeing his wife relaxed and happy again. He once again felt like he was a decent husband.

Fitz whispered,_ "Are you two conspiring against me, because I have a feeling that once she is here I am doomed with two sets of pout lips looking at me?"_

Olivia head fell back laughing. Fitz missed that. She hadn't laugh this freely in a long time, and it was great to see. She was so cute in his t-shirt with her reading glasses on.

Olivia looked at her husband and shrugged, _"I plead the fifth."_

Now Fitz was the one laughing. She watched him. She missed this. This was who they were. Laid back and carefree. It felt good that they were getting back to normal or their new normal.

Fitz smiled, _"You know I can't wait to be whipped by my wife and daughter. Nothing would make me happier."_

Olivia smiled,_ "I know and I loved the name you were thinking about. I was thinking we could have a dinner with everyone over and tell them."_

Fitz sat up, _"Really, are you sure? I mean I love the name, but I know it is something that we should do together."_

Olivia shook her head,_ "Honey I really love the name. When I say it out loud I love it. Besides I owe you after giving my statement and telling Mellie we were having a girl. I just felt like I needed to drive the point home, How I planned to be a better mother and woman that she ever was."_

Fitz stopped her,_ "Baby, I get it. I agree with you. Nothing was spoiled. We will have a dinner, and order a cake like we said with the filling inside to show it is a girl, and then tell them her name."_

Olivia smiled. She was looking forward to just sitting down with her family and friends for a relaxing evening. She just wanted to move forward. Life was too short. She was ready to really live.

Olivia spent the next couple of days getting ready for their dinner party, and shopping to prepare for their trip to St. Lucia.

It was the night of their dinner. Olivia had decided on a Parsley Salad as a starter, Braised Short Ribs with Roasted Root vegetables, three-cheese mashed potatoes and steamed brocoli, and for dessert White-Chocolate raspberry Cheesecake.

Olivia was excited about the night and FItz could tell. She had relaxed so much since Mellie was sentenced.

For dinner they invited Aunt Karen, Abby, Huck, Quinn, Harrison, Stephen, Jasmine, Jayden, Sabrina and her family, and Melvin and his family.

The dinner turned out exactly how Olivia planned. It was a relaxing night of fun, laughter, catching up with each other, and getting to know each other.

When it came time for dessert Olivia smiled when she saw the faces. It was a small mini-cheesecake.

Olivia laughed as the cake she ordered was brought out.

Olivia said, _"When I cut the cake everyone well with the exception of Sabrina will know the sex of the baby. Fitz also thought of a name that I think is perfect so he will tell you the name of the baby that will grace their presence in a little less than four months from now."_

The couple could see and feel the excitement in the room, and it made them feel great to have such a supportive system.

Olivia cut the cake and turned it around. Cheers filled the dining room as they saw the pink filling to indicate that Olivia was carrying a girl.

Once everyone calmed down they looked at Fitz waiting on a name. He got emotional for a moment. Olivia went over and grabbed his hand for support.

Fitz finally spoke, _"I was reading online looking at names for girls. I knew we were having a girl when she refused to cooperate the first time we tried to find out the sex. I knew I had a mini-Olivia on my hands which I am more than okay with. Our daughter's first name means that she is noble like her mother."_

Olivia looked at him as tears fell from her eyes. She didn't know that he actually put so much thought into the name. She assumed that he just liked the name, but she should have known better.

Fitz continued, _"She will carry the middle name of a great woman. A woman who means everything to Olivia & I, and I think that this is an honorable way to honor her. That being said when we have our daughter her name will be Addilyn Karen Grant."_

It was an emotional moment to share with their family and friends. It was touching to see how emotional Aunt Karen was. She might not have given birth to any children, but she had been the mother figure that they all needed and couldn't do without. Olivia couldn't be happier that her daughter would carry her name.

Karen came over. She couldn't put together a sentence. Fitz shared a story that even Olivia didn't know until now.

Fitz grabbed his aunt's hand, _"I remember you telling me that you got your name because mom told Grammy that was a pretty name. So whenever I look at Addie I know she is named after you, and mom came up with your name. I look forward to her hearing the story. I can't express how thankful I am for all that you have done. Without you we wouldn't have survived the ordeal. I am glad you are in my life, and I can't wait for you to also hold Addie when she is born."_

Olivia hugged her, _"Everything that Fitz said I agree one hundred percent. You have been my guardian angel. You showed me how to step out of my own way. I just want you to know that I truly love you, and I am glad that you are in our lives."_

The rest of the evening was the same as the party started. Just a whole lot of fun. They had been through so much, and it had shattered them for a moment. It was a relief for all of them to see that they were okay. They were happy and moving forward.

Melvin was thinking as he looked at the couple and promised himself that he would find ways to support the couple. They endured a lot of pain because of his daughter, yet they didn't think twice to help him. They never blamed him for what happened. He had friends in high places who could benefit from Olivia's services. He would make sure they went to them. It wasn't about money. It was about principle.

Sabrina looked at the couple and smiled. She was there tonight as her friend. She had the life she did because of Olivia. Olivia fought for her when she couldn't fight for herself. It was divine intervention that Olivia moved to New York. It felt good to take care of her friend, and make sure that she had a happy and healthy pregnancy. She was excited to know that Olivia found a man who knew her worth. She wouldn't accept any money from Olivia. It was the principal of it. It was a way for her to give back.

The twins looked at their sister and for the first time felt like they were getting all of her. The real authentic Olivia. Not the one that she gave them so they wouldn't be scared. They couldn't wait to meet their niece. Addilyn didn't know how lucky she was, but they would make sure that she knew.

The OPA team looked at their friends. Most of them had to admit that they didn't ever expect to be here and see this moment. They were glad that they did especially Abby. Everyone is not blessed to spend their life with their soul mate. Many people get impatient and settle like she did, but her friend was smart. She was okay with being alone. She knew where her heart was. The beauty with life is that she didn't have to, and it led to moments like tonight.

Olivia was sitting on Fitz's lap looking at her family and friends. She never dreamed of this moment. She couldn't because that was cruel, but she knew if she did that it would have never been as good as the real thing. Fitz looked around the room. He might not have manned up when he should have, but he corrected his mistake and for that he was rewarded with everything and more. Tonight was the beginning of many good times for them.

A week later they were headed to the airport. Olivia was curious how they were getting there considering Karen was out-of-town.

They made it to a private air strip. Fitz helped Olivia out of the car. Tom came around to meet them. Fitz greeted him with a hug.

Fitz looked at Olivia and smiled,_ "When we were in Connecticut you said we needed to invest and purchase our own jet for private and business use. I agree. Tom is a friend of mine I met when I was in law school. Tom is a pilot. I hired him to be our pilot full-time, but he is also a lawyer and he a MP in the Air Force. I told him after you two met that I would discuss hiring him to help us at the office since we don't fly all the time. His wife also recently pass the bar, and is looking for a job."_

Olivia smiled and greeted Tom. Fitz told Tom to bring Lauren along so that Olivia could get to meet them.

Olivia turned around and gasped at the site of their new jet. It was a fifteen passenger Boeing BBJ. When they climbed onboard Olivia smiled. Fitz selected this jet with her in mind. It was very elegant and sophisticated. She loved how the cabin was divided into four areas. There was the passenger lounge where they could eat or have a conference, there was a private office, a private room, and a gallery. There were full lavatory. Olivia loved the seating. She loved the jet. It gave them everything they needed for business or personal needs. She was glad that he got one that held 15 passengers so they could travel with the whole family comfortably.

Once they got everything on board Tom introduced Olivia to Lauren. The two hit it off immediately. Once they in the air Fitz left the two women to talk. It was a four and a half hour flight.

Olivia hadn't got to talk to Tom a lot, but she loved Lauren. Olivia had no problem bringing them on board to work at the firm. It would ensure that there was more than enough hands on deck while she was out on maternity leave, but Olivia felt like deep down it would allow her the freedom not to have to be so hands on. That would allow her more time to be the boss, wife, and mother.

When they arrived in St. Lucia Olivia was at a lost for words. It was beautiful, but more than that she felt calm and peaceful. This was the perfect anniversary/babymoon trip.

Tom & Lauren had recently gotten married, but they couldn't afford a honeymoon. That was the other reason Fitz insisted that Lauren come.

They arrived at Sugar Beach resort. Olivia loved the property, and couldn't wait to enjoy the week with Fitz.

Fitz checked in. He went over to Tom & Lauren. I paid for you to stay in one of the villas. I want you to enjoy your honeymoon. Ours was one to remember. Do anything you want. They have my card information on file.

The couple was in shock. Olivia smiled. She felt proud to be Fitz's wife in that moment. She didn't know the story, and didn't need to.

Olivia could tell the couple was unsure what to say. Olivia spoke, _"My husband always has a reason for the things that he does. I'm sure that this is no exception. I know schooling is expensive. New York is expensive. Tom, I haven't gotten to talk with you a lot, but I know if you are Fitz's friend you are a good guy. Lauren you are great. I look forward to getting to know you both since you have a job working at our firm, but in the meantime enjoy being married. Have the time of your lives. Don't worry about the cost. Enjoy life and what lies ahead for you."_

The couple was extremely grateful not only for the honeymoon they were giving them, but also the jobs they were given. It was truly a week of celebration.

Fitz & Olivia were escorted to one of the residences at the resort. It was a two bedroom luxury villa. It looked and felt like heaven. Olivia smiled when she saw the private garden and patio, and of course the infinity-edge pool.

It was spring so the weather was perfect. Fitz came behind Olivia. He wrapped his arms around her. She smiled. She would never tire of this feeling.

Olivia said, _"I like Tom & Lauren. Thank you for talking to me about hiring them, but I agree with you. Hiring them allows us more freedom especially me."_

_"I know baby. It is why I was hoping you would be okay with adding them to our team. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about paying for their honeymoon, but money for them is tight. I just thought they should have a honeymoon, and it is not like we are hurting for money."_

_"I know baby. It was the right thing to do. I would have done the same. I am so glad to be here. You did good. I can't believe in two days we have been married a year. Time flies when you are having fun."_

Fitz laughed, _"Yeah at times we had a little too much fun."_

Olivia laughed,_ "Nah that is just life. I think Addie is going to like flying. She was calm the entire flight."_

_"She gets it from her daddy. I love flying. You know that is how we got everywhere growing up."_

_"I can see that. You did a great job on the jet. It works for everything. We can conduct business in the air. That is going to be a plus for us. I like the space. We can bring everyone without it being too crammed. I bet you got the stateroom so we can join the mile high club."_

_"Well it was the only reason, but you say that like it is a bad idea. I also liked the idea that you could go in there with Addie. She can nap in the bed, and if we have more a queen bed will fit another body."_

_"I agree and we will have more. We are not doing the only child thing. You use to always want three_ _or four."_

_"I still do, but I don't have to carry them."_

_"True. I can see three and if you are really good I may throw in the towel for the fourth."_

They both laughed. The water was so beautiful.

Fitz took Olivia outside to the garden. Once they sat down he turned to her.

Fitz smiled,_ "So I know that you decided that you wanted to go with the traditional pink nursery. This is your babymoon gift. I love you baby."_

Olivia grinned and took the box and opened it. What she saw was beyond stunning. She could not believe that her husband did this. She was jealous because she thought he actually had better taste than her.

In the box was the design of the nursery. There were pictures of all of the furniture. The room was called Sugar Plum. Fitz picked everything. The nursery had a Aralie Pink Chandelier with gold antiquing. He selected an Aspen Pink Empire Glider. There was a night stand that would have a Josephine Chandelier Lamp on it. The night stand looked vintage and was to die for. He also picked out a Adella Versatile Dresser. The medallion, bed crown, and mirrors had a vintage elegant feel. Addie was getting nothing but the best. The panels, bedding, and crib were Mirabelle. The crib was everything. It looked like an heirloom piece. She noticed that the crib was convertible, and would be able to turn into a full-size bed. She loved it. It was perfect.

Olivia looked at him, _"You know me so well, but I have to admit that what I was thinking wasn't this good. I love it baby. It is traditional but elegant. I like the vintage royal feel. Thank you for doing this."_

_"I just want the best for both of you. Sheila is taking care of everything. When we get back it will be done. The twins are going to make sure to be there to let her in."_

They decided to relax and order room service to unwind. There was only a time difference of an hour, but pregnancy slowed Olivia down.

Saturday they went on a tour of St. Lucia. They got to see the Morne Coubaril Estate. It was interesting to see how they processed coconut, chocolate beans into cocoa stick, and see sugar cane extracted. They went to Diamond, Soufriere where they learned about local herbal plants and remedies. Fitz learned how to play Caribbean-Cricket. They swam in the Caribbean waters and enjoyed a BBQ.

They spent a quiet evening in and enjoyed the relaxing atmosphere. They brought in their anniversary by making love. Now that Olivia was in her second trimester she had become more aggressive in the bedroom.

Fitz wasn't sure how he felt about it at first, but now he enjoyed it. Mainly because he could see how confident Olivia was even though she was pregnant.

The couple slept in that morning. They enjoyed a shower together that resulted in a round of love-making before they got clean. Fitz ordered them breakfast.

While they were waiting Fitz decided to tell Olivia about one of her gifts.

Fitz took Olivia's hand in his and smiled,_ "So I arranged an afternoon of papering for you. The spa here has tree house treatment rooms. I have scheduled you to get their mother-to-be package which includes a full body massage that included pre-natal techniques. You are also getting the Smoothie which is a gentle exfoliation that is supposed to maximize and strengthen your skin. Then to get you ready for tonight I scheduled a manicure, pedicure, make-up, and hair."_

Olivia was excited. She could not wait to head down there to be pampered. She needed the body massage. Between Addie's kick and her bedroom activities her body needed some attention.

The afternoon at the spa felt like heaven. It was serene and relaxing. The treehouse made it a memorable experience. Olivia definitely knew why this was the place to come to for a babymoon.

Olivia made it back to their villa. When she walked onto the patio where Fitz was he looked up in shock. Olivia had changed up her hair style. She normally kept her hair full of curls. It was too long and thick for her to straighten it all the time. Her hair came to the middle of her back. It was now cut to right past her shoulders, it was straight, and she had auburn ombre highlights.

Olivia was nervous. She knew that it was a drastic change for her, but she was ready to live. Stop being so boring. She was not an old lady. Although she didn't need his approval she wanted it. It mattered to her what he thought.

Fitz finally found his voice_, "You look stunning baby. This is drastic and I love it. It is so you. God you are beautiful."_

Olivia lit up. She was happy when she saw the finished look, but to see her husband speechless and in love with the look made it even better.

Olivia said, _"I just wanted something different. Change it up some."_

Fitz smiled,_ "Well baby it looks great. You should keep this style for a while. The shorter hair looks great on you. Your high cheek bones and your eyes. It is great."_

Olivia was happy. They went in to get dressed. They decided that they would open their gifts when they got back from dinner.

Olivia decided on a Madderson London Navy and White Botantical Babydoll Maternity Dress. She paired it with a pair of white Jimmy Choo flats.

Fitz made reservations for them at the Bayside Restaurant. Olivia loved that the restaurant was right there on the beach.

The couple enjoyed the cucumber noddle salad and sweet potato & fingerling soup as their starter. Olivia had their roasted organic chicken with potatoes and Fitz had their lamb tagine. For dessert they shared a plate of fresh fruit kebabs. Fitz reminded Olivia they had their wedding cake back at the villa. She had forgotten all about it. Pregnancy brain for you.

After they fed each other cake it was time for them to exchange gifts. They decided that Olivia would go first. She handed him his first gift.

The traditional gift for first year anniversary is paper. Olivia had order Fitz a personalized maize circle dot stationary set with his initials. Olivia wrote a note on the first sheet.

_**"Fitz, I can't believe that a year has gone by. Honestly it has been the best year of my life. I refuse to allow our dads and Mellie take away from the year we had. We opened up our firm and achieved success. We have made a home in New York. We have strong bonds with our family and friends. We survived the storm, and on the other side Addie was waiting for us. For the first time I was able to be me, and it was good enough. Even when I failed because you were there to pick me up. Honestly, I couldn't have dreamed this if I tried. The real thing is so much better. You are my everything. I don't tell you I love you enough. I promise to do that more. I promise to support you so that all of your dreams can come true. You are the best decision I ever made, and I am so proud to be Olivia Carolyn Grant."**_

Fitz was trying to refrain from being emotional, but reading the note was everything. He knew how his wife felt, but he was human. He liked to hear it, and this felt good. Something he could always read.

Olivia gave him his second gift. She explained that the modern gift for the first anniversary is a clock. Olivia gave him a How Miller Triple Chiming Thomas Mantel Clock.

Olivia gave him his last gift. The gemstone for the first anniversary is gold/pearl. Olivia bought Fitz a Rolex Men's President Yellow Gold Fluted Champagne Roman Dial watch.

Fitz smiled. His wife knew him so well. Olivia looked at her husband. She knew that he was happy, and that excited her. He did so much for her, and she wanted to do for him as well. It was a nice feeling to know her husband was smiling because of her.

Fitz said,_ "I love it all Livvie. Thank you for knowing me. It is nice having a partner that knows you, loves you for you, and cares about you. Great minds think a like because I followed the same outline."_

Olivia laughed.

Fitz handed her the first gift which Lady Fox Personalized Notecards with her Initials on the side. He had also written on the first card.

"_**Olivia, my Sweet Baby, my Livvie, my everything. I guess it is true when they say that time flies when you are having fun, and I never want the fun to end. In life we make mistakes and I have made many. Not following my heart when you admitted you were in love with me was the biggest mistake that I have ever made. Thankfully I was given a chance to redeem myself, and I am thankful for that opportunity. You are everything and more. Words can not describe how spectacular you are. I have a wife who is beautiful, smart, loving, and selfless. It doesn't get much better than that. Now we are about to start a new chapter in our lives as parents. A small part of me is scared, but really just excited. I know that with you I can do anything. As long as I have you I can do anything. Knowing that you are happy is everything to me. You are enough. You will always be enough. I love you. You are the love of my life. I can't and no longer want to breathe without you, and I can't wait to see what the future holds for us. A proud husband and daddy to be. Fitz."**_

Olivia smiled and forced her tears to stay at bay. Fitz handed her the next gift which was a Waterford Crystal Lismore Desk Clock.

Fitz handed her the next gift. When she opened the box she was silent. She looked at Fitz and then looked at the gift again. In the box was a Tiffany platinum Pearl Strands with Diamond and Sapphire Turtle Clasp. The necklace had three strands of cultured pearls and a 117 diamonds. Stunning was not the word to describe the necklace. She would definitely treasure it.

The last gift was some potted pansies. Olivia looked up confused.

Fitz laughed, _"I guess I researched more than you. Pansies are considered a small delicate flower. It signifies the beginning of a marriage."_

Olivia smiled. Honestly, that was her biggest turn on. Fitz loved to learn new things as much as she did. It wasn't about being a nerd. It was about knowledge.

Olivia kissed Fitz with as much passion as she could muster._ "Thank you for being my everything. I feel safe, and loved, needed, desired, and respected with you. I know I can grow with you, and I look forward to doing that."_

Fitz picked up his wife and took her to their room. He took off her clothes and then his. He took his time worshipping her body. He was in no rush. Tonight was about love, about them celebrating their union, and them surviving.

Olivia didn't know whether to scream or cry. It was pain and pleasure rolled up in one. When he finally thrust in her all she could do was sigh.

Olivia never knew that men like Fitz existed. He was a giver. He always took care of her first. As they lay in the bed wrapped up in each other with their hands entwined she had never been more satisfied. His thrusts were slow and deep. He hit her spot every time. It was good so good, and she let enjoyed it until their orgasms took her over.

For the remainder of their trip they enjoyed a variety of activities including kayaking, they went on the Gros Piton hike, they did what was called a farm to table tour where they spent time with Chef Daniel Hurtado who took them to a farm to pick out herbs and vegetables and then they had a cooking lesson with him and fixed a meal.

The couple went on a sunset cruise with Tom & Lauren. It was a nice double date and they got to learn more about each other. Olivia liked them both a lot, and it was clear that they would fit in well with their team.

Fitz took Olivia out for dolphin and whale watching. Fitz couldn't stop smiling as he wife saw the dolphins. She was like a little girl. He could tell these were things she missed out on, and she loved that she was doing it now. Fitz was glad to watch it happen.

They ate a lot, made love more times than they could count, and just relaxed with no cares in the world.

As they got on the jet to head back it was clear that the couple had a new lease on life, and they were ready to move forward. Tom & Lauren came at the perfect time. Olivia was focusing on her family and herself. Everything else would come.

**A/N-A time jump. The baby arrives. My next updates will be for New Beginnings and I Want to Be a Mother. Bound Together is about to wrap out. I have one more story that I have been sitting on that I will post soon. I try to wait until I am not so drugged up that I can properly edit. More than likely I will miss some things, but it is not intentional. Since I am on medical leave, and waiting to get approved for surgery to ease the pain I will be updating often. Honestly, writing is the only thing that is saving me from going crazy and not thinking bad thoughts. I have no problem with having one leg. I still have life. I am alive because of the amputation, but pain is hard on a human. Anyway sorry. No need for me to be a Debbie Downer.**


	15. Author's Note

FYI-I plan to leave this note up for the next day or so while I finishing writing and editing. I have updates for most of the stories coming.

I received a review earlier and I have been debating on whether to address it or not. The reason being is how the person came across.

The reader posted the review in my story I Want to be a Mother.

Let me start by saying I understand I live in the real world. I get treated differently at times. I am a woman, I am black, and I have a disability. Most of you know by now that I lost my leg. Specifically it was my left leg. It saved my life, but years after the surgery as I have gotten older I have had some issues come up. Right now I am waiting to get approved for a surgery that is supposed to help me control the phantom pain.

I understand I have a disability, and I know it is human nature for people to be curious. I get upset when people stare at me like a freak not when they ask me what happened.

Before I found out about my tumor I was an incredibly sensitive person. I still am, but my skin is a little thicker.

I don't post my stories going in thinking that everyone will like them. I don't even go into the story thinking much of anything. Honestly, I just love to write. I have always kept a journal. Instead of me writing everyday about my pain, the many times that I have thought about committing suicide, how lonely I am at times I decided to write these stories.

I read the stories on the site as much as I write, and I would guess that at least 75% of the stories I read the author addressed remarks that people posted on their reviews.

I didn't think I was immune, but I have to say when I opened the review I also wasn't prepared. When I was working as a case manager at Sears I handled complaints all day long. I was responding to a lot of consumers and business partners in email. The one thing we were constantly reminded of in training is that people can't see you when you write your email. Be mindful of your tone.

The tone of the review is what got me.

The review said: _**What a poorly written story. Grammar needs work. No life to it. Hard to read and boring.**_

It wasn't the words she said it was how it came across. I have started stories that I thought I would enjoy, and stopped when I realize that it wasn't my cup of tea. I have thought some were boring, some I didn't understand the direction of the story, some that I thought were too far out there. I never posted those comments, because they were my feelings. I didn't see the need to bring someone down.

I think that we all need to remember this is a site where people are just sharing their thoughts with everyone. Most of the authors write in their spare time, it is a hobby, or they just want to put their spin out there in the universe.

I don't like Jake or Mellie, but I don't go and tell those authors they are crazy because they like those characters.

Words hurt. They can change a person. You don't know who is on the other side of the story. No one sets to write a bad story with bad grammar, but they also are not trying to impress their English professor.

For me this website saved my life. I was misdiagnosed for three years. I was told there was nothing wrong with my leg. No matter how much I begged and pleaded with doctors I was treated for everything but a tumor. For years they kept saying it was my ACL. I was put in all kinds of casts, giving numerous injections, and pills. Finally, my insurance sent me to UNC-Chapel. The doctor there immediately knew I had a tumor which a MRI confirmed. At the time I was 23. I wasn't ready to live life with one leg so they tried to save it. I had to learn how to walk all over again, but it wasn't enough so a couple of months after I learned how to walk again I was back in the OR getting an amputation.

I am now 34 still single and no children. It has turned men off when they see me, and realize that I have one leg. It can be frustrating at times, but I pray that one day I find someone who loves and accepts me for who I am.

Suicide is a hard topic. A lot of people don't get it. How can a person be so selfish? I have learned that when you get beat up enough physically, mentally, and emotionally sometimes you just can't find a way to move forward in my mind.

It is hard to live in a society where some people seem to enjoy taking away other people's joy. I get it because I know what it is like to be up for days at a time with minimal sleep due to pain. Mentally and emotionally it takes a toll on you.

I have worked from the moment I turned 16. That all changed last year, and since then I have been trying to find myself. On more than one occasion I have thought about throwing in the towel. I have thrown in the towel a couple of times.

The last six months I have had to force myself to keep putting one foot in front of the other, and writing has allowed me to do that.

Why, because I know that there is at least one person out there who wants to read my story. I don't have a lot going right in my person life right now, but I hold on to the belief that before the end of this year I will find myself. A lot of times when I am writing it allows me to clear my head so I can push forward.

So to the person who posted the review I accept your opinion of my writing. You are entitled to feel however you want, but as a suggestion be careful how you come across. Some people are not writing to get a book deal. Some are writing because it is therapeutic, and other people enjoy their thoughts.

Now I am going back to working on my update. Expect updates by no later than Tuesday.

**Oh, in the story Fate Stepped In I forgot to explain that the spoons that Olivia found said "We're Pregnant" so that is what Cyrus caught, and it what made others clean their spoons to see.**

Enjoy your weekend.

Kimberly


End file.
